Mauvais présage
by Seylliah
Summary: Traduction de Copper Vixen. Harry est un démon avec une mission. Son boulot ? Localiser et récupérer sa cible avant que son temps ne soit écoulé ou que des dommages irréparables soit causés chez les mortels. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**HARBRINGER : Mauvais Présage**

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter et tout les autres personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Copper Vixen, je ne suis que la traductrice.

_Note de la traductrice : _Bonjour à vous chers Lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec une autre histoire, bien que je n'ai pour le moment fini aucune autre de mes fictions. J'espère que cette traduction va vous plaire, moi j'ai beaucoup accroché sur l'histoire et la façon d'écrire de Copper Vixen. Je fais de mon mieux pour traduire, mais je ne suis qu'en première et je n'ai pas de facultés particulières pour l'anglais ,excusez mes fautes !

Bonne Lecture !

_Note importante :_

En Anglais, Retrieve signifie récupérer, rapporter. Cela fait aussi rapport à un chien de chasse. J'ai longtemps hésiter à mettre le nom «Retriever» mais j'ai finalement opté pour ce terme. Je trouvais qu'en français, le mot «Rapporteur» n'amenait pas la même sensation de danger que le personnage doit évoquer.

**Chapitre 1** :** Une tâche pas si simple.**

Harold James Potter se tenait sur une étroite saillie rocheuse, ses yeux fermés comme s'il dormait. La chaleur du liquide bouillonnant sous lui l'avait bercé dans un demi-sommeil, seul le battement étrange de ses ailes montrait qu'il était encore éveillé. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur d'une nuit sans lune, ils recouvraient une peau tannée par les feux de l'enfer. Sur le dos de sa main gauche était encré un tatouage, un simple cercle noir, sans autre ornement ni trace.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais était un démon. Un démon plutôt mineur dans le Monde Des Enfers. Cependant,dès qu'il fut assigné d'une mission et envoyé pour l'accomplir, sa place dans la hiérarchie des Démons s'éleva. Harry passa de la place d'un être nuisible, à celle d'un mauvais présage. Sa puissance mortelle est telle que même le plus fort démon fuyait devant lui pour trouver la sécurité de sa maison. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'attendait Hadès lorsqu'il créa cette race particulière de démons.

Un démon né et élevé pour chasser ses semblables sans remords ni repos. Retriever ils avaient été considérés, car tel était leur but. Quand un démon ne pouvait revenir de la surface dans le temps qu'il lui avait été donné, un Retriever était envoyé pour le ramener. Ils chasseraient sans repos, utilisant un sens olfactif très hautement développé pour flairer la magie noire qui s'enroulait autour de chaque démons. Dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, la place des Retriever était sombre et louche, leur voie de renégat leur donnant une mauvaise réputation et beaucoup d'ennemis.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry occupait actuellement une étroite saillie de rocher au beau milieu d'une caverne vide. Il avait réalisé au bout de ses seize années d'existence que se faire des amis était une épine dans le pied, une épine dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin. Ainsi, le démon aux cheveux de jais préférait rester seul, quittant le confort de sa tanière uniquement lorsqu'il était convoqué.

Un bourdonnement qui s'approchait le dérangea sur son perchoir, il tendit les bras. Il ne fit aucun autre mouvement lorsque le bruit s'intensifia, attendant patiemment d'être nommé. «Es-tu Harry Potter ?» Demanda le demain de la taille d'un lutin, ses ailes ressemblantes à celles des libellules ronflant bruyamment pour se maintenir en l'air.

Ouvrant un de ses yeux émeraudes lentement, le démon aux cheveux de jais considéra la question. Inclinant la tête légèrement, il acquiesça d'un hochement bref.«C'est moi.»

A cette réponse, le démon flottant déroula le parchemin qu'il tenait et s'éclaircit la gorge d'un toussotement gutturale. «Harry Potter, Retriever, est convoqué dans la salle du trône immédiatement». Avec un sourire fier, le fougueux lutin jeta un regard au plus grand des démons vautrer mollement devant lui et haussa un sourcil.

«Ou ?»Demanda Harry, se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir le messager. Un sourire démoniaque barra son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit ses lourdes ailles écaillées, les remuant doucement avant de les refermer brusquement dans un grand craquement. La soudaine bourrasque de vent envoya le petit démon virevolter plus loin dans les airs, agitant les bras et les jambes dans son combat pour regagner son équilibre.

«Ou ?» Répéta le démon ardent, la confusion recouvrant son visage étroit alors qu'il arrivait à se redresser. Baissant les yeux, il leva le papier qu'il tenait et relu le message avant de hocher la tête. «Il n'y a pas de 'ou'.»

«Ou sinon ? Que se passera t-il si je ne réponds pas à la convocation ?» Demanda le démon aux yeux émeraudes.

La mâchoire s'ouvrant sous le choque, le démon messager secoua la tête. «Cela n'a jamais vu, Retriever. Lorsqu'on est appelé, on y _va_.» Secouant toujours la tête, le démon flottant roula le parchemin et l'embrasa.

Harry resta silencieux, regardant les flammes rouges bruler le parchemin qui contenait sa convocation. En quelques secondes, tout ce qui restait entre les griffes noires du démon fut réduit en cendres. Lui jetant un dernier regard, le démon s'envola, le laissant en paix pour contempler les restes du message.

Un appel de la salle du Trône Royal n'était jamais une bonne chose. Cela signifiait généralement que vous alliez être mis sur orbite ou que le chef avait quelque chose à vous faire faire. Comme il avait été dans son meilleur comportement démoniaque possible lors des trois derniers mois passés, cela signifiait que c'était la dernière des deux solutions. Faisant une moue à la pensée d'avoir une autre tâche niaise à accomplir, il roula sur lui même et fixa les ténèbres qui se brouillait au dessus de lui.

_Harry Potter, viens à moi immédiatement. _Une voix siffla à travers son esprit, le basculant brusquement en position assise. Il empoigna le sommet étroit sur lequel il était perché, déployant ses ailes dans une vaine tentative pour éviter de basculer. Grognant de mécontentement, il s'éleva souplement et s'éloigna du rocher, se laissa tomber vers l'océan de lave qui refluait et s'éclatait sur les falaises rocheuses.

L'extrémité de ses ailes l'avait laissé glisser doucement dans les airs, les yeux fixés sur le sombre tunnel qui l'emmènerait dans l'immense salle du trône. Il atteignit la zone située de l'autre coté de la grotte sans incident, atterrissant sans bruit sur le rocher chaud qui conduisait vers l'Antre du Diable. Jetant un regard de nostalgie par dessus son épaule dans la direction d'où il venait, il replia ses ailes ténébreuses et entra dans l'obscurité qui le dévora volontiers.

XxXxX

Dans les entrailles de l'enfer, il n'y avait que l'obscurité et les lueurs oranges jeté par les veines de laves qui coulait à travers les rainures étroites taillées dans la pierre. Aucune vrai lumière ne pouvait pénétrer les épaisses ombres ou égayer les sombres couloirs de marbre. C'était avec des sens de chats et de chauve-souris que les démons naviguait dans les nombreux et interminables tunnels qui s'étiraient à travers la Terre. Sinueuse, leurs routes passaient dans des abîmes traitres et ils y rencontraient des créatures encore plus sombres qu'eux. Les démons qui considéraient l'Enfer comme chez eux connaissaient ces sombres chemins autant qu'ils connaissaient les règles qui y étaient établies.

Glissant ses ongles tranchant le long du mur noir défilant à sa droite, Harry réfléchissait au motif de sa convocation. A moins que quelqu'un n'ait découvert son implication dans la disparition d'un des simples Démons, il était sûr que c'était pour le travail. Toutefois,si c'était la première raison, il pourrait toujours prétendre que ce n'était que de la curiosité morbide : il voulait vraiment savoir si l'Abime Sans Fin était vraiment sans fin. Puisque son cobaye n'était pas encore réapparut, il assumera que quelqu'un avait échoué à revenir dans les temps, transgressant la règle principale, laquelle était jugé par la peine de mort.

Harry était, de naissance, un Retriever. Un démon qui était envoyé pour localiser et capturer les autres démons qui avait dépassé leur temps parmi les humains. C'était un boulot dangereux et sale, un qui ne manquait jamais de le contrarier. Était-ce si dur de garder conscience du temps ? Apparemment c'était extrêmement difficile.

Reniflant à l'incompétence de son espèce, il entra dans la salle du trône et avança gracieusement d'une démarche arrogante en avant. Il garda cependant son regard fixé sur le marbre noir défilant sous ses pieds, ses oreilles à l'écoute des sons résonnant autour de lui dans la salle caverneuse. Quand il atteignit le centre du repaire, il tomba sur ses genoux abaissa son front sur le sol, appuyant contre la pierre chaude. « Qu'avez-vous pour moi, Mon Seigneur ? »

« N'essaye même pas, Retriever. Tu as osé penser à me défier. » Hadès gronda de son trône. Sifflant de colère, le dieu claque sa paume sur l'accoudoir de l'élégante chaise en ossement sur laquelle il se tenait. Le son se répercuta à travers la salle, faisant se remuer avec impatience les ombres accrocher au mur. «Je n'accepterai aucune désobéissance de ta part, Harold James Potter. »

« Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur. Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. » Déclara le démon aux cheveux de jais vers le sol, pressant ses ailes serrées dans son dos. Il remonta le regard vers le haut lorsque Hadès ne répondit pas, cherchant à travers les ténèbres quoi ou qui avait éloigné de lui l'attention du Dieu. La vue d'un autre Retriever chuchotant au dieu pâle le fit grogner et il frappa sa tête contre le sol dur.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Jeune Retriever. J'ai un travail pour toi, un travail très important qui dois être pris en charge tout de suite. » Hadès siffla, se levant et rodant sur l'estrade où reposait son trône. «Un membre de ma cour noire à décidé de prendre des petites vacances. Ces vacances se rallongent un peu trop, il est temps pour lui de rentrer. J'ai fait deux tentatives pour le convoquer et le faire revenir, j'ai envoyé trois de tes camarades pour le localiser. Tous ont échouer. »

Expirant lentement, Harry colla son front sur le sol et pressa ses paupières fermées. «Que voulez-vous de moi, Mon Seigneur ? » Demanda t-il encore une fois.

« Tu dois le retrouver. » Hadès ordonna calmement, tournant autour du démon agenouillé sur le sol. Ses robes glissaient derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait, le tissu sifflant doucement. « Tu vas partir immédiatement. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur » Dit Harry, levant la tête et rencontrant les prunelles brûlantes du dieu qui le contrôlait. Hochant la tête de compréhension, il se releva doucement et ouvrit ses ailes, entament un arc le menant devant les plus grand des démons paressant dans les ténèbres le long du mur. « Ça sera fait. »

« Excellent. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les règles qui régissent tes actions, tu les connais déjà. Sois rapide et si tu le dois, tue tout ce qui se mettra sur ton chemin. Ramène le, Harold James Potter, et tu seras récompensé. » Promis le dieu en murmurant, tandis qu'il soulevait une main aux long doigts. Il pose sa paume fraiche contre le front du démon aux cheveux de jais et poussa avec sa magie, l'envoyant tournoyé dans l'espace, vers sa destination.

XxXxX

Harry laissa échapper un oomph lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre la terre dure, avalant une partie de la couverture de neige sur laquelle il venait de tomber. Grognant sous la douleur irradiant de son dos, il s'assit précautionneusement et fit rouler ses épaules. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de ses ailes, leur poids confortable ayant disparu. Se lamentant sur sa perte, il s'essuya les yeux et dévisagea la lune.

Au bout d'un moment, l'air froid de l'hiver fit baisser sa température corporelle, il baissa ses yeux sur sa peau dorée et grogna furieusement. Ça ressemblait bien à Hadès, de l'envoyé quelque part en pleine hiver sans les vêtement appropriés. A cette pensée, il jeta un regard à son poignet, cherchant le bracelet d'argent qui contenait ses instruments de travail. Un souffle soulagé lui échappa lorsqu'il ajusta le métal, les doigts trainant sur les enchantements et les flacons accrochés sur la bande.

Le premier à apparaitre avait la forme la forme d'un chien noir, le corps lisse avec une queue semblable à un fouet. Ses yeux rubis brillaient d'une lueur immatériel, rougeoyant comme aucune pierre ne devrait pouvoir. Juste derrière la forme canine se tenait un flacon contenant un liquide bleu. Dans la bouteille miniature le liquide s'agitait et clapotait de son propre chef. Un second flacon était suspendu derrière le premier, la potion à l'intérieur était d'un vert vif. Brillant d'un éclat d'avertissement mortel, une fine épée de fer se balançait derrière, la pointe de sa lame souiller de rouge. Une petite clef d'or artisanale frottait contre contre l'épée, un morceau d'Obsidienne(1) situé le long d'une dent aiguisée. Le dernier enchantement était un corbeau, ses ailes noires s'étendant comme en vol. Harry pouvait se servir les charmes à volonté, utilisant les créatures et potions pour l'aider dans sa chasse.

Regardant aux alentours, il scruta les ténèbres avant de se relever prudemment. Loin de lui, un château brillait, ses nombreuses fenêtres éclairées par la lueur de chandelles. Il fit une moue à la lumière qui irradiait du bâtiment, ses épaules se crispant de peur et de dégout. Il semblait que c'était où le dernier Retriever avait fini sa chasse, une touche de sa sombre aura trainait dans l'air. Soupirant, il fixa le château scintillant et jugea qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre.

Se courbant en avant, il traina ses doigts à travers la neige et concentra son pouvoir. Quand il releva la main, une longue cape blanche faite de neige se dévoila, suspendue de la pointe de ses ongles pointus. Il revêtit le vêtement rapidement avant de mettre l'épaisse capuche sur sa tête. Reniflant bruyamment pour nettoyer son nez, il se mit soudainement à courir en bondissant. Ses long pas avalaient les mètres, sa vigueur et sa vitesse démoniaque faisant fondre la distance entre lui et le château.

Les dragons sentinelles rugirent d'un air menaçant alors qu'il passait entre eux, sautant gracieusement par dessus la grille verrouillée sans ralentir. Son rythme ralentit lorsqu'il arpentât la montée jusqu'à l'étendu château. Ses oreilles cherchant le moindre bruit, ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il relevait les odeurs persistantes sur la structure de pierre. Arrivant sur le chemin devant la porte, il n'hésita ou ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, complètement confiant de ses capacités et de sa force.

Harry se dirigeait devant l'immense porte, avançant sans répit tandis qu'il respirait profondément. Des odeurs assaillirent son nez délicat, le forçant à respirer par la bouche pour pouvoir soulager ses sens. Un goût de bonbon magiques flottait dans l'air, le château lui-même empestait la chocolat et la vanille. Grognant bassement, il jeta un coup d'œil au flacon vert et secoua la tête. Le liquide à l'intérieur avait pâlit considérablement, se changeant en un doux vert d'été.

«Qu'est ce qui t'as amené ici, Frère ?» Souffla t-il calmement dans la nuit. Secouant la tête à la stupidité de la question, il leva une main et toqua à la porte. A travers l'épais bois, il entendit l'écho de son coup se propager dans le couloir vide au delà de l'entrée. Tournant le dos à la porte, il fixa les ténèbres, reniflant dans l'espoir de reconnaître exactement quel Retriever avait été ici avant lui. Le bruit assourdit de pas le fit se retourner et il mit ses mains dans les plis du manteau de glace, cachant son tatouage et son bracelet alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Un vieil homme le dévisageait. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte un peu plus et fit signe à Harry de rentrer. «Perdu, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit le vieillard d'un ton cassant, appuyant son épaule contre la porte afin de la fermer.

«Pas exactement.» Répliqua Harry, basculant la tête et inspirant profondément. De légères traces de magie s'accrochait à l'homme mais elles étaient considérablement réduites. Cet homme avait dut avoir du pouvoir, mais il n'était plus avec lui depuis longtemps. «J'aimerais parler avec le responsable.» Déclara t-il calmement, ramenant son aura plus près de son corps. La magie dansait autour de lui, rendant confus ses sens qui étaient déjà trop sollicités. Quelque part dans le château des gens parlaient, leur paroles atteignaient Harry comme s'il était juste derrière eux.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, l'homme s'éloigne en clopinant de Harry. «Par ici.» Il aboya par dessus son épaule, indiquant aux garçon aux cheveux de jais de le suivre.

Silencieusement, Harry se traina derrière l'homme, plissant les yeux à l'éclat vif des lumières. Le murmure des voix devint plus fort, ainsi que la légère pression de magie. Tant de pouvoir dans un seul lieu était surprenant, tendant ses muscles alors qu'ils s'approchaient des mortels qui vivaient ici. Crispant ses doigts, il fit une moue en voyant qu'ils rentraient dans un endroit particulièrement éclairé. Autour de ses épaules, le manteau bougea, le vêtement frais frottant contre son corps nu. Maudissant Hadès intérieurement, il entra par la porte dans laquelle l'homme venait de passer, et se figea.

«Merde.»Grogna t-il alors qu'une centaine de regards se levait vers lui pour le dévisager avec intérêt. Les jeunes mortels étaient assis sur des bancs de bois, tous portaient des robes qui étaient quasiment de la même couleur. Relevant son regard, il regarda l'endroit où l'homme boiteux s'était dirigé et s'en rapprocha, ignorant les murmures s'élevant à son passage.

Il s'arrêtât devant l'estrade sur laquelle boiteux était monté sans aucune grâce, l'oreille captant les chuchotements sifflants qui passaient entre les hommes. Glissant ses doigts contre le flacon bleu dans une tentative pour se calmer, il sentit la magie affluer autour de lui, se tendre et frôler son aura. Ses pouvoirs éclatèrent en réponse, éloignant rapidement la magie trop curieuse. Basculant la tête, Harry examina le magicien assit devant lui, devinant que toute le pouvoir du château appartenait à cet homme. Reniflant délicatement, il fronça le nez et envoya sa pensée à travers la salle. La magie qui dansait dans la salle était jeune, sans expérience et sans chaînes.

«Bienvenue à Poudlard, école de magie et de Sorcellerie,jeune homme. Je suis le directeur Albus Dumbledore, et vous êtes... »Demanda le vieux sorcier, redressant ses lunettes en se penchant en avant.

Retriever. Démon. Mort. Destruction. Mauvais présage. Un démon ne donnait jamais son vrai nom à personne. Avoir le nom d'un démon revenait à avoir le pouvoir de le convoquer à volonté et le commander pour ses propres affaires. Tournant la tête, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à la foule de sorcières et sorciers et grogna. «Vous pouvez m'appellerai 'Harry'. » Répondit-il finalement, sa mâchoire se crispant lorsque les murmures derrières lui devinrent plus fort. Simple, court, et pas assez pour l'appeler de l'Enfer.

Un mouvement plus loin sur l'estrade attira son regard, portant son regard son un homme avec des cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, Harry respira subtilement, triant les senteurs et les goûts différents. Le goût sucré de la Magie emplie ses poumons, seul quelques éclat de magie noire flottait dans la salle. Écarquillant ses yeux émeraudes, il regarda le grand magicien aux cheveux noirs et étendit son aura.

«Excellent, que peux t-on pour toi Harry ?»Demanda Dumbledore, perplexe devant le regard d'intense concentration que le jeune sorcier portait. Pour lui c'était évident qu'il était un sorcier, l'air autour de lui était clairement craquelé par la magie et le pouvoir.

Distrait, Harry étendit sa magie plus amplement, la frottant légèrement contre l'aura du magicien aux cheveux noirs. «Je cherche,» Dit-il lentement, regardant la magie violet foncé striée de noir planant autour de l'homme le plus âgé, « La connaissance.»

«Alors, tu es venu au bon endroit. »Albus Dumbledore gloussa, claquant ses mains devant lui. Sa barbe trainait sur la table, le bout des poils gris dégoulinant de la sauce de l'assiette lui faisant face.

«Albus, son nom n'est pas sur la liste.» La vieille femme assisse à coté du Directeur parla à voix basse, énervé par les émeraudes flamboyant fixés sur elle soudainement.

«Maintenant, Minerva, il y aura toujours une chambre pour quelqu'un de plus. »Répliqua Albus, ses yeux bleus clairs bloqué sur le magicien aux cheveux de jais. Se levant doucement, il poussa sa chaise en arrière et contournant la table. «Viens avec moi, mon garçon, nous allons vous repartir.»

Harry inspirant encore une fois avant de se retourner et de suivre le chemin que le vieux magicien avait emprunté. L'homme aux cheveux gras n'était pas celui qu'il avait pensé, même si la magie noire s'accrochait à son aura. Le type de magie sombre qu'on trouvait uniquement présence d'un démon scélérat. Rapprochant son aura autour de son corps, il fit glisser ses doigts le long du bracelet d'argent qu'il portait, et entra dans la cage d'escalier ténébreuse dans laquelle Albus Dumbledore venait de disparaître. La chasse était ouverte.

_Fin du Chapitre . _

: L'Obsidienne est une roche volcanique. Elle a l'aspect du verre ( Lisse et transparente ) bien qu'elle soit colorée.

En espérant que vous avez aimez ! Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance alors le suivant n'arrivera pas tout de suite, désolé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D


	2. Lugubres Donjons

**HARBINGER : Lugubres Donjons**

_Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tout les autres personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Copper Vixen, je ne suis que la traductrice.

_Note de la traductrice :_ Vous saurez désormais, et j'en ai très honte, que je suis leeeente... Mais très très lente. C'est mon caractère, j'y peux rien. Ne me tapez pas ! J'espère que vous aimerez encore ce chapitre !

De même que la dernière fois, excusez mes fautes...

Bonne Lecture !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Il y surement des choses que j'aurais eut du mal à traduire ou qui ne serons peux etre pas claires.

Harry suivit Dumbledore dans l'obscure d'escalier, ses pupilles se dilatant et ajustant sa vision dans un battement de cil en entrant dans l'ombre. Il grogna bassement à la vue des étincelles et éclat de magie qui flamboyait brièvement le long des murs, l'aveuglement momentanément. Clignant des yeux loin des étoiles blanches, il retint le son qui menaça de lui échapper et secoua la tête. Un regard au second flacon qui pendant à son poignet ne lui montra aucun changement dans la potion à l'intérieur; le liquide était toujours d'un vert doux.

Respirant profondément, il tria avec soin les différentes odeur qui s'engouffrèrent dans poumons. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre au goût extrêmement sucré de la magie pure, l'odeur fondant sur sa langue tel de la barbe à papa. Repoussant le gémissement de délice qui montant dans sa gorge, il lança un coup d'œil sur le sorcier marchant devant lui.

Pas un seul trace de Magie Noire ne teintait l'aura du Sorcier, c'était étrangement vrai. Les Démons étaient attirés par le pouvoir. Ils se nourrissaient d'elle. Influençaient leur proies choisies pour commettre leurs crimes odieux et souiller leur aura seulement pour l'amusement. Mais le sorcier manifestement puissant devant lui rayonnait clairement de bonté, son aura brillant d'un jaune joyeux. C'était suffisant pour faire rire Harry.

«Juste un peu plus loin.» Annonça joyeusement Dumbledore par dessus son épaule. L'apparition soudaine d'un des fantômes du château le fit sourire et s'arrêter, se préparant à faire une rapide présentation. Cependant, aussitôt que le fantôme eu poser les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux de jais, il poussa un cri de panique et s'engouffra dans le mur d'où il venait d'apparaitre. «Eh bien, c'était étrange.»

Harry sourit gentiment et haussa les épaules, inhalant profondément lorsqu'il passa devant la pierre à travers laquelle venait de disparaître le fantôme. «Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je perde mon temps.» souffla t-il. Il était un chasseur de démons, pas un chercheur d'âmes confuses.

Devant lui Albus s'était arrêté, son faible murmure audible pour les oreilles sensibles du démon aux cheveux de jais. Bonbon au citron. Mettant les friandises de coté, Harry se plaça sur une des marches qui déplaçait et s'élança vers le haut. Il se figea à la fin des escaliers, dévisagea le bureau très éclairé. S'encourageant lui-même, il se glissa dans la grande pièce, scrutant avec circonspection les alentours.

Des objets était entassés partout, tous semblaient rougeoyer sous la lumière des bougies. Repoussant le besoin de protéger ses yeux avec une de ses mains, il avança plus loin dans la pièce et se stoppa. Des douzaines de pièces de métal apparemment insignifiantes tourbillonnèrent et sifflèrent avec entrain. Les portraits sur les murs le fixèrent avec intérêt, chuchotant entre eux alors qu'il rodait avec prudence vers l'avant. Une soudaine explosion de sons l'amena à s'arrêter, ses yeux en cherchant la source.

Tournant la tête vers le sifflement aigu, Harry tourna doucement sur la plante de ses pieds et braqua ses yeux sur la pièce de métal crépitante. Un sourire amusé traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il glissait et plaçait une main sur le sommet du petit appareil. «Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas rencontré un des ses engins.» il murmura. Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer deux orbes bleues qui le regardaient avec un mélange de peur et de fascination. Secouant la tête, il envoya il envoya une vague de magie dans le Détecteur de Démon et le fit taire.

«Vous êtes un démon.»Exposa Albus, tirant sa baguette et la plaçant calmement sur le bureau en face de lui.

«En effet.»Répondit Harry, marchant calmement devant le vieux sorcier. Il s'assit précautionneusement dans une des chaises adjacentes,mettant en ordre la cape blanche autour de son corps. Le métal de son bracelet en argent butta contre l'accoudoir de la chaise, résonnant fortement dans le silence persistant.

«Pourquoi êtes vous venus dans mon école?» Déclara d'une voix grinçante Albus, croisant ses doigts ensembles, reposant ses mains très près de la baguette.

Harry reconnu la menace et baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance. «Je recherche quelqu'un. Un membre de ma famille très étendue, on pourrait dire.» Il leva sa main gauche, libre de son habit de neige et regarda le tatouage dessiné sur sa peau. Un anneau noir avait pris la place dans le cercle, un coté apparaissant plus large que l'autre.

« Et vous pensez qu'il est dans les murs de Poudlard ? Je peux vous assurer, Harry, qu'aucun de mes étudiants n'est un démon, et mes professeurs sont avec moi depuis des années.» Argua Albus, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Un doux chantonnement attira son regard sur le phénix percher dans un coin, son plumage scintillant de cuivre et d'or. Inspirant profondément, le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils.

«Un de mes camarades était ici il y a peu avant moi; c'est assez pour me laisser penser que celui que je cherche est proche.»Dit Harry calmement, ses yeux émeraudes étincelants. Mon espèce... Nous ne nous trompons jamais lorsque nous chassons. Dès que nous avons la piste, nous traquons sans erreur.»

«Qui est celui que vous rechercher?» Interrogea le directeur, sa curiosité chassant la peur et l'inquiétude qui l'avait dévorer.

Harry fit une moue tandis qu'il glissait plus profondément dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis,croisant ses mains sous sa cape. «Je ne suis pas autorisé à le dire. En outre, je doute que vous l'ayez déjà rencontrer.»

«Je connais beaucoup de monde, mon garçon, je pourrais peux-être vous aider dans la recherche de cet individu.»

Harry bascula sa tête en arrière et rigola, frappant ses genoux dans son rire. « Le fait que vous soyez assis ici en face de moi est la preuve suffisante que vous n'avez jamais rencontrer mon cousin.» Gloussant toujours doucement, le démon aux cheveux corbeau se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. «Je ne vous donnerais pas de détails concernant ma chasse. Cependant, je vais vous demander la permission de rester entre les murs de votre château le temps de ma recherche. Si vous me dites non, je partirai immédiatement.»

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe en réfléchissant, observant la démarche fluide du démon. «Je vais vous autoriser à demeurer dans mon école, néanmoins, il y a quelques règles que vous êtes en devoir de respecter le temps de votre séjour.» Annonça t-il tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise et utilisait un de ses doigt pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. « Aucun de mes élèves ne doit être blessé. Vous devez utiliser la plus grande précaution tant que vous recherchez votre...»

«Cousin.» énonça Harry à la légère.

«Cousin.» Reprit en écho Albus, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Fumseck. Le phénix laissa sortir une vague de douces notes, déployant ses ailes sous le regard du vieux sorcier. «Vous allez devoir suivre les cours et vous comportez comme un étudiant normal le ferait. J'ai bien peur que dans ses circonstances il y aura des suspicions si j'en venais à déranger les règles habituelles.»

«Je ne resterai pas assez longtemps ici pour que quelqu'un ne me remarque.»Murmura Harry, fermant de moitié les paupières. Il fixa le sorcier à travers ses cils charbonneux, repoussant le frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un mois. Pour un mois, il serais loin de la chaleur des enfers, se gelant les couilles à chasser un démon de la Haute Cour à travers la neige. Rien que cette pensée lui suffisait à vouloir se rouler en boule et se cacher.

«Néanmoins, vous allez être placé dans une des quatre maisons. Généralement c'est au Choipeaux que reviendrait la tâche de vous placer, mais je vous donner la chance de choisir votre propre maison.» Se reculant dans le dossier de sa chaise, Dumbledore frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et regarda longuement le feu rayonnant dans la cheminée. «La première maison est Gryffondor. Les élèves placés dans cette maison sont courageux et audacieux avec des nerfs d'acier. Ils résident dans une des tours.»

Harry secoua la tête devant la description, il n'était pas courageux ou audacieux. Sans compter leur emplacement de maison. Secouant toujours la tête, il repris attention du dialogue du vieux sorcier à temps pour entendre le mot Donjon. «Vendu.» Aboya t-il vivement, ignorant le mouvement de recul que sa voix causa.

«Pardon ?» Demanda Dumbledore, levant les yeux du livre qu'il lisait pour rencontrer des émeraudes incandescentes. Sa bouche se referma et ses lèvres se crispèrent sous le regard sauvage, ses doigts douloureux attrapèrent sa baguette.

«Je vais rester avec la maison résidant sous les donjons.» Exposa calmement Harry, ignorant tout tentative de protestation. «Mon espèce préfère l'obscurité.»

«Très bien,» Grommela Dumbledore. Il arracha une plume du pot d'encre qui était sur son bureau et écrivit quelques mots rapidement dans un épais livre. «Les Serpentards ne sont pas les plus gentils des élèves; nombres d'entre eux ont des parents qui trempent dans la Magie Noire. Quoique je suppose que cela vous aidera dans votre recherche.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vieil homme, je sais prendre soin de moi.» Murmura Harry, s'étirant les doigts.

«Vous aller avoir besoin des livres appropriés et des différents uniformes. Je payerai les dépen-»

« Pas la peine,» dit Harry. Ses doigts flottèrent au-dessus de son bracelet d'argent, en décrochant la petite clef d'or qui balançait tranquillement sur son poignet. Dès qu'elle fut décrochée de sa place, elle se mit à grandir. Faisant rebondir la clef dans sa paume, il lança au sorcier un regard sérieux avant de lancer à la légère la pièce de métal sur lui. « Numéro 432 aux Cryptes de Valhalla. Le nom de famille ne sera pas nécessaire.»

Dumbledore fixait l'objet, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le fragment de pierre noire fixée au dessus de la dent qui formait la clef. Le chatoiement rouge qui coulait à flot dans la pierre le fit sursauter et la clef tomba. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle claqua contre son bureau. «Très bien.» Secouant la tête, il prit la clef et la glissa dans la poche avant de sa robe. «Je vous fais confiance pour venir me voir si vous avez des problèmes ou si vous trouvez que le dortoir des Serpentards ne vous conviennent pas. Demain matin, vous trouverez toutes vos fournitures dans la malle au pied de votre lit.»

Harry s'inclina profondément tandis qu'il reculait, tenant les pans de sa cape l'un sur l'autre. «Je vous remercie de me donner le droit de demeurer ici. S'il y a quelque chose pour laquelle je pourrais vous aider, s'il vous plait sentez vous libre de m'appeler.»

Albus repoussa la remarque d'un signe de main, ses yeux se posant sur le phénix qui regardait l'échange silencieusement. «Fumseck va vous guider à votre dortoir.» Le sorcier fit un geste rapide des doigts, le mouvement envoya l'oiseau de feu dans les airs dans une explosion de plumes rouges. «Dormez bien, Harry.»

Harry gloussa à ce commentaire; son sommeil était tout sauf apaisé. «Avant que je ne partes, Albus Dumbledore, qui est l'homme aux cheveux gras qui était assis sur l'estrade dans la salle du dîner ?»

Clignant des yeux confusément, Albus se répéta la description avant de se renfrogner. «Le professeur Rogue est un membre précieux de mon équipe ainsi que votre directeur de Maison. Il enseigne les potions ici depuis des années et mérite votre respect.»

«Bonne nuit, Directeur.» Lança Harry derrière son épaule, ignorant la réprimande contenu dans la dernière phrase. Il courut en descendant les escaliers, ses yeux émeraudes se dardèrent immédiatement sur le phénix perché sur le buste d'un sorcier célèbre maintenant mort. «Conduis nous, oiseau lumineux.»

XxXxX

Harry put dire dès qu'il arriva dans les donjons qu'ils lui conviendraient parfaitement. Humides, sombres et empestant la magie noire. Un sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'il marchait le long d'un mur, le phénix le regardant nerveusement du bout opposé du couloir. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, les doigts survolant le tracé d'une fissure dans le mortier du mur. Crochetant un des ses ongles dans la crevasse, il tendit son autre bras et chercha assidument la fissure qui descendait le plus profondément dans le mur.

«Je t'ai.» marmonna t-il en trouvant la dites fissure. Pressant la pointes de ses ongles acérés dans la brique, il envoya de la magie noire à travers les pierres, dépassant le mot de passe avec une flexion d'aura. Il recula lorsqu'un pan du mur s'ouvrit, attendant patiemment qu'il arrête de glisser avant de marcher gracieusement dans la grande pièce qu'il découvrait.

Des yeux choqués contemplèrent son arrivée, les bouches s'ouvrant tandis coulait dans la pièce tel de l'eau. Souriant gentiment, Harry regarda le groupe de personnes tout près, s'amusant des expressions variées déployées sur leurs visages. Choc. Peur. Intérêt. Envie. Il décida de faire encore plus le silence et tira partit de sa magie. Lorsque son aura ondula autour de lui, il prit conscience du parfum aigre de la magie noire qui fleurissait à travers la pièce.

«Bonsoir, » murmura t-il poliment, envoyant son aura au loin. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce facilement, son nez travaillant simultanément tandis qu'il cherchait l'origine de la magie noire. Il ne put empêcher le haussement de son sourcil lorsqu'il devint évident que tout le monde dans la pièce était marqué de trainées de magie sombre.

«Qui diable êtes-vous ?» La sorcière blonde assisse les jambes croisées sur un bureau s'enquerra, levant son petit nez en l'air lorsque son regard se posa sur elle.

Son aura était d'un marron clair, des trainées de noir encerclaient son cœur et ses avant-bras librement. «Harry, étudiant transféré.»

«Tu fonds.» Cassa la sorcière alors qu'elle glissait du bureau, sa courte jupe remontant. Rejetant ses cheveux rageusement, elle passa furieusement devant lui dans la direction d'un des couloirs, plusieurs autres sorcières se trainant rapidement derrière elle.

Harry regarda vers le bas et soupira lorsqu'il réalisa que se tenait sur une flaque. Une caresse le long de sa cape de neige fit rougir ses joues. Maudit Hadès ! «Effectivement» Acquiesça t-il, défiant tout le monde de lui poser des questions.

«Tu as dit que tu venais d'où ?» Demanda un sorcier blond assis devant l'immense cheminée.

Tournant la tête, Harry étudia l'aura du sorcier. «De l'Enfer.» Annonça t-il d'une voix trainante, courbant ses lèvres en un sourire amusé. Levant une main à ses cheveux ébouriffés, il observa les cercles noirs qui encerclaient la couronne pâle autour de la tête du blond.

« Oh? » Répondit le blond, ses yeux bleus s'élargissant innocemment. « Et comment est le temps en Enfer? »

« Parfait. » Souffla Harry, le regard parcourant avec appréciation le corps du blond.

«Est-ce vraiment l'endroit d'où tu viens, avec ce hâle parfait ? » Roucoula une des sorcières, minaudant à ses cotés. Elle glissa un doigt élancé le long de son fin poignet. Battant des cils avec un air aguichant, elle tenta de nouer ses doigts avec les siens avant de le voir reculer et lui lancer un regard dégoûté.

« Effectivement. Je vous préviens cependant de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence lorsque vous vous tenez à coté du feu de l'Enfer. Approchez vous trop...Et vous serez consumez par les flammes. »Ronronna Harry, se délectant de la légère rougeur qui pris place sur le visage délicat du blond. Haussant un sourcil, il observa attentivement les autres élèves qui restaient dans la spacieuse salle.

A sa plus grande perplexité, tout les élèves dans la pièce étaient marqués de magie noire et de résidus du contact avec la puissance d'un démon. Quelqu'un avait apparemment très occupé, pensa t-il. Secouant la tête, il observa les auras de chaque élèves; prenant précautionneusement note des dommages que le démon roublard avait laissé sur les jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Seul un démon de la Haute Cour pouvait avoir fait une telle chose en si peu de temps.

Les démons mineurs et les lutins auraient œuvrer loin de l'aura de quiconque, incitant la graine de ténèbres à bruler profondément dans le cœur de leur victimes pendant des décennies dans le but d'amener à la réaction qu'un démon de Haute Cour aurait en quelques semaines. Avec plus de pouvoirs et d'intelligence, les démons de Haute Cour pouvait influencer les humains à distance, les soumettant à des cauchemars et de terribles crises de dépression avec un peu plus qu'un claquement de doigts.

Le silence qui tomba sur la pièce le fit sortir de ses rêveries et interroger les occupants du regard. Il inclina la tête lorsqu'il découvrit le blond le regardant avec un froncement de pâle sourcil. « Je m'excuse. C'était une dure journée. »

« C'est vrai. » Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis à coté de du blond, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était. «Tu es en quelle année ? »

« J'ai 16 ans. » Répondit Harry, attendant de voir quelles réactions sa réponse allait amener.

« Sixième Année. » Murmura le brun, lançant un regard au blond rougissant d'un air entendu. «Tu es dans notre dortoir, alors. A propos, je suis Blaise et voici Draco. » Déclara le sorcier brun, se levant et glissant gracieusement près d'Harry.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Blaise. » Répondit Harry, tendant sa main poliment. Il accepta la main que le sorcier lui tendait et la secoua doucement.

« Je vais te montrer le dortoir des sixièmes années. » Marmonna Blaise, attendant que Draco les rejoignent devant une des entrées avant de les guider dans le sombre couloir. La chambre dans laquelle il entra était éclairé par plusieurs petites chandelles, leurs lueurs rendant la chambre terriblement lugubre. « Ta malle n'est pas encore arrivée. » Remarqua Blaise, s'arrêtant près du lit qu'il avait revendiqué lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il vérifia rapidement que sa propre malle soit là, incapable de retenir un soupir de soulagement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la boîte marron foncée.

« J'ai été assuré qu'elle arriverait demain. » Murmura Harry, arpentant la chambre sous toute la longueur. Il s'arrêta devant le mur. Il tendit le bras et plaça une main prudente sur la pierre, envoyant sa magie espionner. Il retint de justesse le grognement qui monta dans sa gorge lorsque le château submergea ses sens. Ramenant sa paume, il secoua la main et tira la langue aux briques humides.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas dormir ? »S'enquiera Draco, tirant un pyjama de soie d'une de ses malles surdimensionnées.

La chance de voir le blond rougir encore un fois était trop belle pour qu'Harry ne la prenne pas. Se tournant lentement du mur, il leva les bras et plaça ses mains sur la boucle de sa cape fondante. Avec un mouvement rapide des doigts, son vêtement tomba au sol, le laissant debout et nu. « Pourquoi pas, rien ? » Riant joyeusement, il marcha doucement vers le seul lit il n'y avait pas de malle au bout de la rangée et se glissa lentement sous les couvertures. « Bonne nuit, Blaise, Draco. » Fermant les yeux, il écouta les deux sorciers s'apprêter pour aller au lit avant de se glisser une somnolence inconsciente.


	3. Un intrus dans la salle de bain

**HARBINGER : Un Intrus dans la Salle de Bain**

_Disclaimer : _Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire, qui a été crée par Copper Vixen. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Note de la traductrice : _Désolé pour le trèèèès long temps d'attente. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me replonger à l'intérieur ( Honte à moi ) et les chapitres sont comme vous allez pouvoir le voir assez longs. Mais je sais, ça n'excuse rien. Donc, pour tous ceux qui l'attendaient, voilà le troisième chapitre !

Chapitre 3 :

Les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent en s'ouvrant et il inspira doucement. Clignant des yeux paresseusement, il se retourna dans la fine couverture sous laquelle il avait dormit et bailla. Il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, écartant ses doigts aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient aller avant de les relaxer. Promenant son regard dans la pièce sombre, il se mit dans une position assisse et se frotta le visage. Autour de lui les sorcier dormaient encore, totalement inconscient du fait qu'un démon était parmi eux. Cette pensée attira son regard sur le cercle noir qui prenait place sur le dos de sa main, son index s'élevant pour en retracer le contour.

Le tatouage noir était le calendrier avec lequel il chassait. Pour chaque jour passé, la ligne devenait plus épaisse et le cercle se remplissait lentement. Quand il sera complet, il sera rappeler en Enfer. C'était l'une des quelques règles selon lesquelles les Retriever chassaient; trente jours ou un cycle de lune pour trouver celui qu'ils cherchaient. C'était aussi la seule assurance pour Hadès que ses chasseurs allaient revenir.

Fermant les yeux, il sombra encore une fois au milieu des draps et inspira profondément. Ses oreilles sensibles captèrent le passage paresseux du sang dans ses veines et le lent battement répétitif de son cœur. Chaque respiration rauque qui sortait des poumons des sorciers endormis était comme une soufflerie, profonde et régulière. Expirant doucement, il ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes et fixa les sombres baldaquins du lit. Un faible gémissement le fit se tendre et se retourner vers le lit à la gauche du sien, regardant la forme enterrée sous les couvertures plissées.

Se renfrognant, il se glissa hors des couvertures et pallia la courte distance qui le séparait du sorcier. Il pencha la tête et fixa les traits du blond, observant la façon qu'avaient les cheveux pâles de se coller sur son front humide. Tendant la main, il effleura du doigt un coté du visage du sorcier blond, repoussant les mèches pleines de sueur au loin. Un sourire tordit ses traits quand le blond pinça ses lèvres et marmonna tout bas avant de se retourner et de s'enfouir plus profondément dans les draps. Secouant la tête, il fit un pas lent en arrière et se retourna, et se figea lorsque la malle reposant au pied de son lit attira son regard.

Glissant silencieusement, il s'arrêta devant la malle de bois clair et la fixa. Un uniforme de Poudlard était plié sur le couvercle, complété avec une cravate argentée et verte. Au dessus de cette cravate il y avait un bout de parchemin avec son nom griffonner sur le devant. Jurant bassement, il tendit la main et attrapa la lettre. Alors qu'il soulevait le papier, quelque chose glissa d'entre ses plis et claqua sur le sol. S'agenouillant, il scruta la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat doré sur le sol noir capte son regard. « Te voilà, » souffla-t-il de soulagement. Tendant la main, il saisit la clef de sa crypte et la colla contre son bracelet. Quand la clef entra en contact avec le métal elle fut immédiatement rétrécit par le charme de grandeur.

Souriant affectueusement, Harry donna une pichenette dans la clef suspendue avant de remettre son attention sur la lettre qu'il tenait. Il glissa son ongle sous le morceau de cire, prenant plaisir à effacer l'emblème de Poudlard qui avait été précautionneusement appliqué sur le pâté rouge. Dans un craquement du parchemin, il déplia la note et la tint devant lui.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez votre première nuit à Poudlard et trouvez le dortoir des Serpentards à votre convenance. La Maison de Salazar Serpentard n'est pas pour tout le monde mais je suis confiant dans le fait que les élèves vous aient donné un accueil digne des sang-purs. Le professeur Rogue est votre directeur de maison et a été prévenu de votre présence dans le dortoir. Sans doute va-t-il vouloir parler avec vous de ses attentes et principes plus tard ce soir. _

_J'ai put accéder à votre crypte selon vos directives, et ai acheter tout les objets dont vous allez avoir besoin dans la classe où que je vous ai placé. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans la malle devant vous. Plusieurs uniformes complets et les accessoires spécifiques à votre maison ont été rangés dans votre garde-robe afin que vous les utilisiez lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Vous êtes sommer de porter l'uniforme complet tout le temps lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans votre dortoir, néanmoins, toutes les Maisons ont des codes vestimentaires après les cours et vous devriez suivre l'exemple de vos camarades. _

_Dans votre malle, vous trouverez aussi une baguette. Sans sa baguette, un sorcier n'est rien. Bien que je ne sois pas sur que cela vous sera utile ou non, je pense que par souci de bienséance vous devriez la garder à portée de main. Peux être lui trouverez vous une autre utilité une fois que vous serez partit. _

_Tout les livres demandés pour vos classes ainsi que quelques uns qui vous aideront à comprendre un peu plus le monde sorcier sont aussi dans le contenu de votre malle. Encres et plumes de différentes tailles et couleurs furent aussi achetées ainsi vous pourrez choisir celle qui vous convient le mieux. Je vous demande de bien porter attention aux classes que j'ai sélectionnez pour vous, car elles pourraient vous fournir des connaissances qui vous aideraient à retrouver votre « cousin ». _

_J'ai aussi retirer une bourse d'argent sorcier pour vous, si vous ressentez le besoin de commander ou d'acheter quelque chose que j'aurai oublié. Si je me souviens bien, elle doit se trouver entre une cape et quelques paquets de Chocogrenouilles. _

_Enfin, je vous rappelle votre promesse selon laquelle aucun de mes élèves ne subiront de tort durant toute la durée de votre séjour avec nous. Votre présence à Poudlard défit un large nombre de règles et de lois, que je brise actuellement pour vous. _

_Merci et bonne journée, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard. _

Reniflant devant la ténacité du vieux sorcier, Harry froissa la lettre en forme de balle et la jeta dans les braises rougeoyant dans l'âtre. Le feu mourant fit bon accueil au papier et s'éleva rapidement pour consumer le parchemin, craquant avidement tandis que le parchemin crémeux se transformait en cendre. Après s'être assuré que la lettre ait été complètement détruite, il transféra les objets du dessus de la malle sur le lit et souleva le couvercle de bois. Pinçant les lèvres, il fouilla dans le coffre doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une longue boîte avec les mots « Ollivanders» écrit en dorée dessus n'attire son regard. L'enlevant du désordre, il enleva le couvercle d'une pichenette et fixa le contenu.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il siffla doucement devant la pièce de bois reposant dans la boîte étroite. Un plissement de nez et le soudain flamboiement de son aura lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur la baguette. Elle était faite de Houx et contenait une plume de volaille de feu. « Allumette » chuchota-t-il a la baguette qui reposait dans la soie. Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout dangereuse. Secouant la tête, il referma le couvercle et laissa retomber la boîte dans la malle.

Les démons étaient des êtres magiques qui dépendait seulement de leurs auras pour avoir du pouvoir. Plus fort était le démon, plus facile il lui était de déforme et manipuler leur magie. Pas de mot chuchoter ou de mouvement de baguette ne pouvait les aider à diriger leur pouvoir. Cela allait simplement là où allait leur volonté. Cela prenait des décennies aux lutin pour maitriser la simple suggestion d'un coup de coude avec leur pouvoir. Les Démons de la Haute Cour ont passé des siècles à étudier l'art de tisser leurs auras dans des sortilèges délicats et irrévocables; maîtrisant dorénavant la technique leur permettant de commander l'aura d'un mortel.

Un reniflement le fit se figer et regarder les alentours avant de fermer en douceur le couvercle de la malle. Il resta debout au pied de son lit silencieusement pendant un long moment avant de jeter un œil vers le bas sur ses mains blafardes. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, le sang coulant à peine dans ses veines. Etre de sang-froid était vraiment chiant. Bien que cela permette aux Retrievers de continuer la chasse peu importe où leur proie les mènent, cela attirait souvent l'attention sur eux lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient des sociétés civilisées.

Douche, décida-t-il, salivant pratiquement sur la perspective de devenir plus chaud. Regardant la pièce une dernière fois, il se faufila hors de la chambre et glissa dans le court couloir qui passait entre les dortoirs. Blaise lui avait indiquer la salle de bain hier soir, il la localisa donc facilement et y entra.

Harry savait que le carrelage sous ses pieds devait être froid, que l'air frais aurait dut lui donner la chair de poule. Retroussant ses lèvres dans un grognement silencieux, il entra dans une douche et fit pivoter la poignée de réglage aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Immédiatement l'eau jaillit hors de la pomme de douche, le premier jet lui brûlant le visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque la température de l'eau les piquèrent fortement et la pièce commença à se remplir lentement de buée. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour passer des doigts fantomatiques dans ses cheveux, les battements léthargiques de son cœur augmentèrent, prenant un tempo plus sûr. Sa peau rougit sous la chaleur de l'eau brûlante et il soupira de plaisir.

Son dos était pressé contre le carrelage froid de la cabine de douche quand le bruit de pas presque inaudible lui arriva. Ouvrant ses yeux paresseusement, il renversa sa tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Quelques secondes après qu'il eut expiré fortement, ses narines captèrent l'odeur fétide de la magie noire. Faisant glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, il plaça une main sur le pommeau de douche et attendit que l'individu s'approche un peu plus.

Son corps entier se tendit sous l'appel de la chasse, ses sens devenant plus aiguisés. Le léger froissement de vêtement atteint ses oreilles, chaque expiration sonnant comme un grondement de tonnerre. Il entendit l'intrus se passer la langue sur les lèvres, le craquement d'un ongle lorsqu'il crispa sa main en poing. Ouvrant la bouche, il aspira de l'air à l'intérieur sur sa langue, autorisant les délicates papilles gustatives réparties sur elle à identifier chaque senteur qui constituait l'e fumet. Les odeurs de magie noire, jasmin, chocolat, fumée de cigarette, lait, lavande, coton, menthe et bois bombardèrent ses poumons. Ralentissant sa respiration, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre le léger bruit du sang passant à travers des veines avant de couper l'eau.

Ses ongles longs s'accrochèrent au rideau et le déchirèrent, révélant un individu aux yeux écarquillés se tenant à quelques pouces de sa pile de vêtements. « Tu sembles être perdue, petite sorcière. » Ronronna Harry, tendant la main vers le visage de la blonde. Il grogna de délice lorsqu'elle haleta fortement et bondit en arrière, glissant sur le carrelage humide et tombant comme un poids mort à ses pieds. Gloussant doucement, le démon aux cheveux de jais s'abaissa lui-même tranquillement sur ses genoux et glissa vers elle.

« Reste loin de moi, » siffla la sorcière à travers ses dents, se reculant sur le carrelage à l'aide du talon de ses chaussures. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent encore quand son dos frappa la tuyauterie de l'un des lavabos, le métal coupant sa retraite.

Harry fredonna bassement, secouant la tête tout en glissant sur le carrelage. Un sourire malicieux tordit ses lèvres lorsque la jeune sorcière coinça une main dans la poche de sa robe et commença à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose. Un éclat de bois noir le fit s'élancer et capturer sa main, l'écrasant violement contre le mur quelques instants plus tard. « On ne peux pas avoir ça maintenant, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment, alors que la baguette claquait sur le sol en résonnant à coté d'eux.

« Laisse moi partir, » cria la blonde d'une voix perçante, les yeux incroyablement ouverts. Son cœur battait trop rapidement, l'air se précipitant dedans et dehors ses poumons tandis qu'elle ressentait la peur. Elle balança son autre main sauvagement, réussissant à l'avoir dans le coté du visage. Le grognement d'indignation qu'il lâcha lorsque le claquement empli l'air fit rouler les yeux de la blonde en arrière et son corps devint mou.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça » s'émerveilla Harry. La poussant précautionneusement loin du mur, il l'allongea sur le carrelage et tendit la main vers son bras gauche. Il remonta la manche de son uniforme avec douceur, se tranquillisant quand la source de magie noire qui teintait l'aura de la sorcière se révéla. Une tête de mort faite en encre avec un serpent qui glissait de sa bouche était gravée dans la peau pâle de son avant-bras, la chair autour du tatouage était rouge sombre. Se reculant et s'asseyant sur ses talons, il croisa les mains et lança un regard furieux vers la marque. « Eh bien eh bien, je vois que quelqu'un à été effectivement très occupé. »

Roulant des épaules, il étendit son aura hors de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse dans celle de la sorcière, et lança après un second regard à la marque. Sa respiration siffla à travers ses dents lorsqu'il fixa la tête de mort et le serpent. Le tatouage était imbibé de magie démoniaque. Enormément de magie démoniaque. Tendant la main avec attention, il fit courir son doigt sur le dessin, observant la magie noire flamboyer au contact de son aura. Il le retira rapidement, reculant son aura et sa main loin de la sorcière. Toucher avec sa propre magie la marque pendant un temps trop long pourrait faire éclater l'aura du démon scélérat, et par conséquent l'alerter du fait qu'un Retriever était très proche de découvrir sa position.

Harry se leva gracieusement loin du sol et enjamba le corps flasque de la sorcière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venu tourner autour de la salle de bain des garçons mais ce n'était pas comme si il s'en préoccupait, il avait d'autres sujets à s'inquiéter. Rôdant silencieusement hors de la pièce qui se refroidissait, il entra dans le hall et se figea. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, retint sa respiration et écouta les sons variés qui dérivaient des dortoirs. Lorsqu'il fut sur que la voie était libre, il continua sa route, et arriva dans le dortoir des sixièmes années sans conflits.

Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup que l'aura de la sorcière ne se batte plus contre la magie noire. La blonde n'était certes peux être pas si puissante, mais sa magie aurait au moins dut tenter de repousser les pouvoirs du démon. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, il prit les sous-vêtements qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait acheté et ricana. Il fit tomber cérémonieusement le pantalon à ses pieds et le ramassa, l'enfilant rapidement dans l'espoir que l'épais tissu l'aiderait à garder sa température corporelle actuelle. Ses pensées retournèrent vers la sorcière tandis qu'il remontait avec attention la fermeture éclair et accrochait le bouton. Son aura semblait avoir complètement accepter la marque noire, comme si le tatouage s'entrenouait de lui-même davantage avec la magie de la sorcière.

La soudaine sonnerie stridente d'un réveil dans le silence de la chambre le fit gronder et se retourner brusquement vers la source du bruit. Ses yeux émeraudes se fixèrent dans une paire d'orbes bleues brillantes d'amusement, un petit sourire passa sur le visage du blond tandis qu'il observait Harry. Prenant une inspiration relaxante, le démon au cheveux de jais sourit et fit un signe de la tête. « Bonjour Draco. » Attrapant le tee-shirt noir, il se tourna pour faire face au sorcier et glissa précautionneusement ses bras dans les manches, riant intérieurement devant le rougissement qui fleurit sur le visage du blond.

« 'Jour. » marmonna Draco, levant la main et replaçant ses cheveux en arrière. Il se traîna hors des couvertures lentement, tendant la main pour arrêter la plainte du réveil. Frissonnant à la fraicheur de l'air, le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda les braises rougeoyante qui étaient actuellement dans la cheminée. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rallumer le feu ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de servants pour faire une telle tâche ? »Demanda lentement le démon aux cheveux sombres, enfilant les manches de sa chemise précautionneusement et glissant les petits boutons à travers leurs emplacements respectifs.

« Bonne chance, » marmonna Draco tandis qu'il se levait. Etirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il glissa ses pieds dans une paire de pantoufles noire qui était posées à coté du lit et traina des pieds jusqu'à l'antre. Une baguette apparue dans sa petite main et fut élevée vers la cheminée obscurcie. « Les elfes de maison ici ne sont pas silencieux ni aussi respectueux que ceux de chez nous, la moitié du temps tu te retrouves à faire toi-même des tâches qui auraient dut être exécutées par l'un d'entre eux. » Secouant la tête, il dit rapidement un mot Latin et s'éloigna en trainant toujours les pieds, laissant Harry fixer le feu grondant dans le foyer.

Souriant, le Retriever secoua sa propre tête et releva le menton, inspirant profondément. Il huma le mélange tentateur de magie noire et blanche à l'intérieur de ses poumons, se délectant de la façon dont les goûts sucrés et acides se battaient sur sa langue. Léchant ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux et ronronna d'appréciation. Le blond était une rareté. Normalement, Harry aurait dut n'être capable que de relever que la magie noire s'accrochant à lui, le pouvoir des démons effaçant complètement toutes les traces de pureté qui constituaient un esprit mortel. Pourtant Draco Malfoy portait l'aura bleue d'un mortel en bonne santé.

Il se figea à la soudaine exclamation qui ricocha dans le couloir et la réponse immédiate qu'elle reçu. Ses sourcils s'affaissant, il écouta la conversation houleuse tout en continuant la corvée de mettre les boutons dans les bons trous. Les voix s'intensifièrent d'inquiétude, certaines d'entre elles masculines, d'autres féminines. Regardant le bas de la chemise dont il était dorénavant vêtu, Harry hocha la tête de satisfaction et s'éloigna de sa malle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Blaise, le sorcier à la peau olivâtre le regardant pensivement depuis la chaleur de son lit.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans le Hall ? » Demanda le sorcier, ses mains chiffonnant les draps. Son expression était retenue, comme si quelque part il savait que Harry était partiellement à blâmer pour l'agitation.

« J'en ai bien peur que non, et je pense que je devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil avant de pouvoir t'expliquer. » Exposa Harry, soulevant la cravate verte et argentée d'entre les couvertures de son lit et s'enfuyant gracieusement de la chambre. Il drapa la cravate sur sa nuque, laissant les extrémités pendre lâchement sa chemise.

Marchant à pas feutrés dans le hall, il atteignit la foule rassemblée autour de la porte de la salle de bain des garçons et se faufila à travers le groupe d'une façon experte jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à l'avant de la meute. Lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule regardant les individus qui avaient attiré par le bruit. Des sorciers portant des serviettes et des pochettes de toilette semblait mal à l'aise et frigorifiés, se tenant au milieu de la salle de bain, leurs murmures assourdi exposant clairement leur malaise de retrouver la sorcière dans ce qui était clairement leur territoire. Les sorcières se tassèrent les unes contre les autres, regardèrent leur camarade d'un air calculateur, agrippant plus fort leurs uniformes et scannant les hommes.

L'acte dramatique était très bien jouer selon son opinion ; surtout dans la façon qu'avait la blonde de se blottir contre Draco. S'accrochant à l'avant du haut du pyjama du blond, la blonde criait tremblait et chialait d'une façon savante. Son visage était strié de larmes et son uniforme était froissé et déchiré, la cape qu'elle avait porté reposant dans une flaque d'eau à l'intérieur de la cabine qu'Harry avait abandonné plus tôt. La baguette qu'il avait retiré de ses doigts n'était nulle part et enfin deux de ses ongles avaient été cassés entre le moment où il l'avait quitté et celui où elle avait été découverte.

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur lui, la sorcière palissant avant de souvenir du rôle qu'elle était sensée jouer. « Il m'a attaqué ! » Hurla-t-elle, un doigt tremblant pointé fermement dans la direction d'Harry. Son visage se tourna et elle lâcha un long gémissement, ses mains s'entortillant dans les doux cheveux de la nuque de Draco. « Emmenez-le loin de moi ! »

De nombreux visages se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux s'écarquillant tandis que la Maison braquait ses regards sur son nouveau membre. Sa colère éclata sous l'accusation, ses cheveux s'hérissant d'indignation. « Menteuse! » Siffla-t-il, ses yeux émeraudes se rétrécissant alors qu'il avançant d'un pas menaçant. Des murmures traversèrent le groupe à sa revendication, les élèves s'éloignant loin de lui nerveusement lorsqu'il avança d'un pas rôdeur.

« J'ai entendu la douche tourner et j'ai pensé que c'était Draco. Vous savez tous comme il se lève tôt. » sanglota la blonde, utilisant le 'Vous ' afin que tous hochent la tête en acquiesçant. Sa prise sur Draco se resserra, elle se courba encore plus, essayant de se tortiller dans ses bras. « Je l'ai appeler et l'eau s'est arrêter et après il… il- »

Réalisant que si la blonde continuait sa comédie il allait sans doute être jeter hors de Poudlard ou peux être arrêter, Harry la frappa avec son aura. C'était un faible coup avec la plus subtile suggestion, juste assez puissant pour que la sorcière perde conscience. Il expira un bref soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle devint flasque dans les bras de Draco, glissant sur le sol froid. « Je suis venu ici seulement quelques minutes. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. » Chuchota-t-il lentement. Plaçant un air horrifié sur son visage, il scruta la foule à la recherche de gens qui le croirait.

La sorcière qui avait admiré son teint renifla et agita sa masse de boucles. « Pansy est une reine du dramatique. » Affirma-t-elle fermement, secouant la tête et tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce d'un pas lourd. Hochant leur tête, le groupe de sorcières vêtues de peignoirs et de serviettes sortirent de la salle de bain des garçons et retournèrent à leurs propres problèmes.

« Elle est probablement tombé et s'est cogné la tête, » déclara un des sorciers derrière Harry. Des reniflements d'acquiescement s'élevèrent, ainsi que quelques autres suggestions qui étaient elles d'une formulation un peu moins polie. Avant que le groupe n'ait une chance de se disperser, leurs calmes suppositions et hypothèses furent amener à se stopper.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Intervint une voix froide. Tournant des pieds et s'échangeant des regards aux yeux écarquillés, la foule se tourna pour faire face à son Directeur de Maison.

Harry sourit et inspira, le goût acide de la magie démoniaque sur sa langue. Pivotant lentement, il rencontra les yeux noirs de Severus Snape, Maître de Potion. La paire se fixa attentivement à travers leur paupières plissées, ignorant les excuses bredouillées et explications précipitées du pourquoi ils pensaient que Pansy Parkinson était dans leur salle de bain. Inclinant sa tête respectueusement, le démon au cheveux de jais revêtit avec soin le rôle d'un étudiant transféré. S'avançant, il offrit sa main. « Je suis Harry monsieur. Et je dois dire que c'est un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer. »

Ignorant la main tendue, le professeur Snape se glissa vers le jeune sorcier et ferma ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait le corps mou de Pansy. Secouant la tête, il attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort. Faisant demi-tour, il commença à sortir de la salle de bain avec le corps de la sorcière blonde flottant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte, pivotant sur lui-même et pointant sa baguette sur Harry. « Toi, le nouvel élève, attends moi dans mon bureau. » Donnant au morceau de bois un mouvement menaçant, le sorcier aux cheveux gras se retourna et sortit sans se presser de la pièce.

Cachant un sourire satisfait, Harry se glissa hors de la salle d'eau et regarda le professeur marcher d'un air arrogant dans le couloir. « Enchanté » Souffla-t-il. S'interrogeant sur ses chances de fouiller le bureau du Professeur et de le connaître, il se tourna et regarda le groupe le fixant avec une expression de pitié. « Si l'un de vous pourrait s'il vous plait me guider jusqu'au bureau du professeur Snape, ce serait appréciable. »


	4. Mangemorts et Gryffondorks

**HARBINGER : Mangemorts et Gryffondorks**

_Disclaimer :_J.K Rowling ne m'a toujours pas vendue les droits d'Harry Potter… Les négociations sont en cours, je pense que ça va être difficile. L'histoire n'est pas non plus en ma possession… L'auteur, Copper Vixen m'a gentiment autoriser à traduire cette fanfiction, sous la condition de la terminer. Ce que je ferais, bien entendu !

_Note de la traductrice : _J'ai le droit d'écrire une petite Beuglante ? Je vais le prendre en tout cas. Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir ma traduction mise en favorite, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Par contre, je n'ai pas eu UNE seule review sur le dernier chapitre posté. Ne pas en avoir beaucoup ne me dérange pas, du moment que je sais que quelque un ont apprécié. Mais aucune je trouve que c'est ne pas respecter le travail de celui qui écris/traduis. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde se rende compte du temps passé pour traduire des chapitres. J'avoue, je ne poste pas très souvent ni très rapidement, par manque de temps, d'envie parfois. Mais ça ne s'arrangera pas du tout si je vois que personne ne prend le temps de commenter cette histoire. A bon entendeur…

Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction exacte pour le mot Gryffondorks, mais tout le monde comprendra que c'est une insulte.

Chapitre 4 : 

Harry regarda le serpentard de seconde année s'enfuir du couloir comme si les meilleurs chiens de chasses d'Hadès étaient sur ses talons, laissant le démon aux cheveux de jais rester debout à attendre devant un portrait. Souriant au doux sucré de la peur, il transféra son attention sur la peinture. Avec une simple poussée de son aura, il pourrait facilement être dans le bureau de Severus Snape. Cela pourrait, toutefois, engendrer quelques questions. Décidant que rester dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le professeur revienne était la meilleure chose à faire, le Retriever s'affaissa sur le sol et s'appuya sur le mur opposé.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, ses narines s'évasèrent tandis qu'il inspirait profondément. L'odeur des cachots étaient amplifiée par ses sens accrus. Rouille, mousse, pierre humide, moisissures, et des douzaines d'autres fragrances toutes rivalisant pour attirer son attention. Dans le labyrinthe de murs, de l'eau tombait goutte à goutte à un rythme régulier. Chaque calme « ploc » sonnait comme du tonnerre à ses oreilles. Le son mat d'une paire de chaussures se rapprochant le fit se relever, ouvrant paresseusement les yeux et tournant la tête pour voir le professeur Severus Snape s'avancer d'un air mécontent dans le couloir et s'approcher de lui. Séparant ses lèvres très succinctement, il inspira, examinant les traces de magie noires entrelacées dans l'aura dans du sorcier.

Severus Snape fronça les sourcils avec colère alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement devant le plus jeune sorcier, ses mains se resserrant dans les plis sombres de son manteau. Il scruta son nouvel élève de haut en bas avant de se tourner face à l'entrée de son bureau. « Mettez votre cravate correctement. » Supposant que son ordre serait exécuter aussi rapidement qu'il était magiquement possible de le faire, il fit un pas et s'approcha encore de la peinture et grogna bassement son mot de passe. Le portrait grinça et commença lentement pivoter vers l'intérieur, son mouvement finalement hâté pour une brusque poussée du professeur.

« Oui, monsieur. » Levant les mains, Harry fit glisser ses doigts le long morceau de soie et tira fortement dessus pour la remettre en place. Avec ses orbes incandescents toujours fixé sur le dos du sorcier, il noua la cravate de travers. Sans aucunes pensées approfondies, il suivit le Professeur Snape dans le bureau sombre. Ses narines s'enflammèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'un barrage d'odeur le frappa. Plissant le nez, il en chercha la source et se retrouva à fixer une étagère pleine de verreries. Flacons et pots remplient avec de nombreux ingrédients de potions étaient rassemblés et rangés au hasard, leur odeur permettant de camoufler une senteur démoniaque.

Souriant d'un air méprisant devant la cravate nouée maladroitement et l'enchevêtrement de cheveux, Severus dirigea le nouvel élève dans une chaise en bois très rigide. « Asseyez-vous, » aboya –t-il. Glissant jusqu'à l'étagère de potions, il attrapa subtilement un flacon remplit d'un liquide clair et pivota sur lui-même. Ses yeux se plissèrent sur le garçon aux cheveux de jais, ses doigts se serrant sur la fine bouteille de verre alors qu'il regardait avec impatience le jeune sorcier qui avançait en faisant de grand pas avec un air arrogant. « Dépêchez-vous jeune homme, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Inclinant la tête, Harry appuya ses doigts sur le haut de la chaise et s'installa lentement. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés tandis qu'il observait le professeur, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant doucement. Le besoin de grogner et montrer les dents contre l'ordre était repoussé, la curiosité le consumant tandis que le sorcier commençait à préparer un plateau de thé. « Désolé monsieur. »

Souriant d'un air satisfait à l'expression contrite qui traversa le visage du plus jeune, Severus ajouta précautionneusement quelques gouttes de Véritasérum dans la deuxième tasse devant lui. Il glissa le flacon dans sa poche et le laissa tomber, ses doigts cherchant la poignée usée de sa baguette. Le bois glissa dans sa paume et d'un léger mouvement de poignet, le thé dans la dernière tasse se mit à tourbillonner lentement. Souriant méchamment, il apporta la paire de tasses sur son bureau et en offrit une au jeune sorcier. « Buvez. » Ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner.

Harry le regarda confus. Le professeur fila et serpenta vers une bibliothèque, s'arrêta devant les gros livres poussiéreux et leva sa tasse jusqu'à sa bouche. Plissant ses paupières, Harry fit glisser un doigt sur le rebord de sa tasse jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se tourne pour le regarder, appuyant son dos sur la vitre craquée de son meuble. Bougeant nerveusement, le démon leva sa propre tasse vers sa bouche et inspira profondément. Ses narines piquèrent en alerte à la douce odeur dissimulé par l'odeur agressive de menthe poivrée la senteur complètement imperceptible pour tous ceux qui n'aurait pas l'odorat d'un loup. Avançant la bouche, il prit une timide gorgée du liquide, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au professeur dans le but de juger sa réaction. Le sourire triomphant qui tordit les lèvres du maître de Potion fut rapidement caché derrière la tasse en porcelaine, la lueur vicieuse dans ses yeux noirs couverte par ses cils abaissés.

« Votre nom est Harry ? » Demanda Severus Snape avec désinvolture, s'appuyant avec un coude anguleux sur un vieux texte de potion. Il prit une petite gorgée de thé, regardant avec attention le sorcier aux cheveux de jais.

« Oui, » Répondit Harry prudemment. La prise de conscience du fait que ses lèvres et ses gencives devenaient lentement paralysées le fit calmement poser sa tasse sur le bureau en face de lui et glisser sur l'avant de sa chaise. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, bataillant contre le besoin de vomir la petite portion de Thé drogué qu'il avait inconsciemment avalé.

« Et votre nom de famille ? » Demanda Snape, commençant l'interrogation sérieuse. S'avançant en glissant vers l'avant, il marcha à pas mesurés vers l'homme plus jeune, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Sa rôde s'arrêta quand des émeraudes flamboyantes se relevèrent lentement, se rétrécissant dangereusement sur lui. «Votre nom de famille ? » Demanda-t-il avec plus de puissance, s'arrêtant surpris lorsque le sorcier aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

Serrant les mâchoires, Harry secoua la tête dans une tentative de repousser les effets du thé. Son esprit voulait répondre à la question, sa réponse courbait déjà ses lèvres même s'il combattait la contrainte. Focalisant son esprit, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur ses pouvoirs. La magie qui lui appartenait indéniablement s'éleva et le dévora, poussant hors de son corps tout ce qui n'appartenait pas à sa chaire. Quand l'assaut fut fini, la démangeaison de répondre était partie, remplacée par la colère et un besoin brûlant de revanche.

« Votre petit manège ne marchera pas sur moi, Severus Snape. » Ronronna Harry, s'élevant gracieusement sur ses pieds et avalant la distance entre eux en quelques grands pas rapides. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il inspira lentement et savoura la touche aigre de magie démoniaque flottant de la peau du sorcier. Il se pencha plus près encore, pressant son visage dans le creux du cou du Professeur de Potion et donna un léger coup de langue plus rapide qu'un éclair. Le verre se brisa alors que la tasse à thé du professeur alla s'écraser sur le sol, les petits éclats glissant sur la pierre. La pointe d'une baguette apparue soudainement près de sa tente, le bout de bois appuyé sur la peau pâle dans une attitude menaçante.

Le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût et d'outrage, Severus renforça la pression de sa baguette en essuyant la tâche humide sur son cou. « Comment oses-tu ? » Gronda-t-il, donnant une autre puissante pression avec sa baguette. Reculant de quelques pas, il prit une profonde inspiration et plissa ses paupières. « Je ne sais pas de quelle école tu étais avant Poudlard mais ce … C'était totalement inacceptable. » Grinçant des dents, il déplaça ses doigts sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa main et fit un lent pas en arrière.

Souriant avec sarcasme, Harry glissa vers l'arrière et leva sa main vide devant lui. Il remua ses doigts, attendant patiemment que la baguette soit totalement abaissée. Sa respiration ralentie et ses pupilles se dilatèrent en préparation pour l'attaque, l'aura qui l'entourait flamboyante. « Et votre petit ajout à mon thé ne l'était pas lui ? » L'élargissement des yeux du professeur le fit glousser doucement et basculer la tête sur le côté. « Bien sûr si vous m'aviez offert du sucre, je n'aurais pas relevé. » La saveur de la magie noire et démoniaque était tout à fait à point, se déployant dans sa bouche et ses poumons.

Sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc, Severus fixa jeune aux cheveux corbeaux. « Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose, » Haleta-t-il. Agrippant sa baguette, il évita Harry lentement et retourna derrière son bureau, mettant la table de bois noir entre eux deux. La lueur blanche lancée des chandelles perchées de façon précaire dans toute la pièce n'arriva pas totalement à repousser l'ombre qui rampait sur lui, de minces voluptes d'obscurité s'étendant vers le bas de sa cape.

« Ah, si vous l'avez fait. » Ronronna Harry, avançant gracieusement dans l'ombre épaississante. Il se déplaça dans les ténèbres, ralentissant à l'approche d'un chaudron de cuivre et faisant un bref arrêt près d'un énorme livre couvert de poussière. Tandis qu'il bougeait, l'ombre s'accrochait à lui, s'enveloppant autour de lui comme un drap le dissimulant. « Peut-être votre main a-t-elle seulement glissé ? » Offrit-il suggestivement d'un coin de la pièce, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Les doigts de sa main droite flottèrent sur le bracelet d'argent accroché autour de son poignet gauche, glissèrent sur les sortilèges se balançant sur le métal. Fixant son regard sur les bougies restant juste derrière le sorcier aux cheveux graisseux, il expira régulièrement et doucement et eut un sourire narquois lorsque les flammes moururent soudainement.

L'extinction soudaine des bougies perchées à peu près juste derrière lui entraina Severus à tournoyer sur lui-même et lever la main qui tenait sa baguette dans les ombres épaisses. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Sa voix était bien trop forte dans le silence, son ton suspicieux se faisant trop facilement entendre. Serrant les dents tandis qu'il attendait une réponse, ses paupières se plissant.

Souriant triomphalement, Harry se félicita silencieusement. « Sur votre avant-bras, il y a un tatouage, une tête de mort avec un serpent qui glisse hors de sa bouche. Je voudrais savoir de qui vous vient ce dessin. » Le choc sur le visage du sorcier était hilarant, de même que le chemin qu'effectuèrent ses yeux élargies par la surprise vers l'endroit où la susnommée marque était cachée. Avançant librement dans l'ombre, il repoussa le menton du sorcier et remonta ses manches. « Qui a inscrit cette marque dans ta chair, Severus Snape ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Siffla le professeur, regardant dans la pièce de manière agitée. Sans réfléchir il ajusta le poignet de sa robe, tirant le vêtement aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. L'éclair de compréhension qui traversa le visage du garçon aux cheveux de jais le glaça, sa main s'éloignant abruptement du vêtement. « Sors. »

Sifflant de mécontentement, Harry pencha ses épaules. Il fit un pas menaçant en avant puis s'arrêta, les mots et règles fermes du Directeur lui revenant en tête. Esquissant un mouvement de tête, il fixa ses orbes étincelants sur le sorcier avant de retourner dans l'ombre. « Comme vous voudrez, professeur Snape. » Se stoppant juste devant le portrait, il posa sa paume contre le bois et regarda attentivement au-dessus de son épaule. « Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir, et j'aurais ma réponse. Si un instinct de préservation vous apparait soudainement, je vous conseille de venir me chercher. » Sur ces mots, il appuya sur la porte et marcha dans les ombres accueillantes.

Aussitôt que le portrait se referma derrière lui, il laissa échapper un grognement féroce. Ses yeux étaient plissés de colère, ses épaules se voutant agressivement tandis qu'il arpentait le chemin vers les donjons. Poussant un sifflement râpeux, le démon aux cheveux de jais étira son bras permettant au bout de ses doigts d'écorcher le mur humide. Il étendit son aura violemment, l'envoyant vibrer à travers les murs et claquer contre les protections du château. Ses orbes émeraude étincelèrent lorsque sa magie agressive lutta contre les défenses inébranlables du château qui faisaient pression et le cherchaient sans faiblir. Comme ils l'avaient fait la nuit dernière, les anciennes protections de Poudlard s'élevèrent et l'écrasèrent, repoussant sa magie ondulante là où elle devait être, dans son aura.

Jurant fortement, il laissa sa main retomber le long de son flanc et frotta le bout de ses doigts contre la matière rugueuse du pantalon qu'il portait, effaçant la sensation de brûlure qui les traversaient. Il atteignit la section du mur qui dissimulait le dortoir des Serpentards et pencha la tête, restant debout calmement tandis qu'il écoutait la voix de Draco perçant au-dessus des murmures bourdonnants. Quelques secondes plus tard il se redressa et pinça ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête et de renifler délicatement. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il débusquait l'odeur de Draco entremêlé avec quelques autres. Avec une petite pensée à la tâche qu'il était supposé accomplir il suivit la piste flottante. Il trouva son chemin à travers le labyrinthe de mur, son nez levé et ses narines évasées.

Le nombre et le volume de voix s'élevèrent alors qu'il grimpait des escaliers de pierres lourdes qui menaient hors des boyaux du château. En concurrence avec la clameur des voix se tenait l'écrasante pression de la magie. Les Auras s'embrasait tandis qu'il se faufilait entre les élèves, leurs magies répondant à sa proximité et ses pouvoirs. Sa simple présence semblait troubler la plupart de l'élève, lui créant un chemin et facilitant à travers les corps se bousculant. Il suivit sans faillir l'odeur de Draco, découvrant finalement le blond debout les bras croisés arrogamment sur sa poitrine faisant face à trois autres élèves. Le trio n'était pas de la maison Serpentard là où la robe d'Harry était verte et argent, les trois autres portaient du rouge et du doré.

Avançant en douceur, il arriva derrière Draco et s'arrêta à côté de lui, observant les trois individus qui bloquaient agressivement le chemin du blond. Son arrivée éleva la tension déjà grande, faisant bouger le trio nerveusement. Ils regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules. « Draco, » Salua-t-il doucement, pliant les bras sur sa poitrine et appuyant sa position. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » La menace à peine voilée fut accompagnée du regard d'un œil plissé.

Draco arqua un bout de sourcil et envoya au sorcier brun un petit sourire amusé et narquois. Levant une main pâle, il indiqua les deux sorciers et la sorcière. « Laisse-moi te présenter, Harry, les Gryffondorks. » Sa voix trainante et hautaine fit haleter le trio d'outrage et rétrécir leurs yeux, leurs baguettes tremblantes levées vers la poitrine du blond.

« Ta gueule, Malfoy » Cassa le roux, son visage brillant de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Les dents grinçantes, le sorcier déplaça sa baguette et la braqua sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Un autre Mangemort ? Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Dumbledore en le laissant rester ici. Il aurait dut le renvoyer ramper chez lui comme le serpent qu'il est. »

« C'est vraiment et particulièrement amusant, surtout lorsque cela vient de la bouche d'une belette. » Ronronna Draco, inclinant la tête et gloussant légèrement quand le roux leva son visage et fit un pas menaçant en avant. Après avoir écouté les crachotements du sorcier drapé de rouge et or quelques secondes de plus, le blond offrit à la fille aux cheveux touffus un regard condescendant et secoua la tête. « J'ai vraiment pensé que tu l'aurais mieux entrainé que ça, sang de bourbe. »

La sorcière haleta, son visage palissant. Derrière elle, le sorcier enrobé raffermi ses lèvres et secoua la tête. « Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, Malfoy. » Sa voix était tremblante mais la pointe de sa baguette resta stablement pointée vers la poitrine de Draco.

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça Londubat ? » Questionna Draco d'un ton railleur, bougeant légèrement sa robe noire. Remettant innocemment ses grands yeux sur le roux, le blond haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne te bas pas pour ta petite amie, la Belette ? »

« Furet ! » Siffla le roux, avançant et lançant sauvagement son poing vers le visage du blond. La baguette qu'il tenait fut apparemment oubliée, tombant de sa main alors qu'il titubait vers l'avant. Son point serré fut stopper à quelques centimètres du nez de Draco, la main entourée autour de son poignet de resserrant lentement. La mâchoire pendante sous le choc, il lutta futilement contre la poigne alors que son regard remontait le long du bras. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à fixer deux émeraudes brillantes .Il eut un petit sursaut et envoya son autre main en l'air, l'envoyer voler vers le visage du garçon aux cheveux de jais.

"Ron !"Glapit le sorcier enrobé, trébuchant en avant. Il fut amené à s'arrêter brutalement lorsque la pointe d'une baguette se matérialisa en face de lui, pointé avec aplomb vers son œil droit.

Plaçant sa baguette encore plus proche de la pupille dilatée du sorcier, le blond secoua la tête en guise d'avertissement. "Ne bouge pas." Ordonna-t-il, tournant la tête pour regarder la bataille. Son amusement pour la situation était manifeste, l'excitation et la jubilation faisant scintiller et danser ses yeux bleus.

Harry refreina un grognement féroce lorsque la main du roux s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Laissant le coup de côté, il pivota sur ses pieds et donna au plus grand sorcier une rude poussée, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le mur le plus proche. Avant que le sorcier ne puisse réagir, il enroula sa main autour de sa gorge et le cloua contre la pierre grise. " Ce n'était pas très gentil. " Souffla-t-il. Faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, il examina sa chair endommagée. Le doux goût du fer le fit froncer les sourcils et augmenter la pression de sa poigne, emmenant lentement les pieds du roux loin du sol.

"Repose-le !" Cria la sorcière, brandissant sa baguette. Ses yeux étaient immenses et sa respiration bien trop rapide, sa robe s'agitant tandis qu'elle tremblait de peur. Voyant que le nouvel élève de Serpentard n'avait aucune intention d'écouter sa demande, elle prit une profonde inspiration et donna un léger coup de baguette.

Le froid effleurement de la magie le long de sa colonne vertébrale fit reculer Harry et jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, son moment d'inattention permettant au roux de lui flanquer un coup directement sur l'oreille. Grognant lorsque la douleur éclata dans son squelette, le démon aux cheveux de jais libéra le sorcier et chancela plus loin, pressant sa main sur le côté de son crâne. Son tympan résonna par le coup, la douleur le consumant tandis que le trio s'enfuyait en sécurité. Le temps qu'il mit à ouvrir les yeux, le hall était vide hormis lui et Draco. "Puisse Hadès prendre ton âme." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, protégeant son oreille. Grinçant des dents, il tira très fort sur son lobe.

"Tu vas bien ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il serait assez stupide pour te frapper." Dit le blond, s'arrêtant près de lui et posant une main sur son épaule. Il repoussa la main d'Harry loin de son oreille et inspecta précautionneusement l'appendice de toute évidence douloureux. Fronçant les sourcils, il secoua la tête et recula. " Ca à l'air d'aller."

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il se redressait, roulant des épaules pour leur enlever leur rigidité. Il laissa sortir une expiration relaxante d'entre ses dents et commença à fixer les robes qu'il portait. Ses oreilles étaient extrêmement sensibles et même le plus faible coup appliqué sur le côté de sa tête avait la possibilité d'entrainer de sérieux dommages internes. Bien qu'il entende toujours un faible bourdonnement, il était capable de capter le murmure des voix à travers le château. "C'est bon."

"J'aurais pu m'occuper d'eux sans ton aide," Dit Draco, sa voix tintée d'agacement." Weasley est trop stupide pour se rappeler comment utiliser une baguette et Granger a peur de briser les règles."

"Je m'en rappellerais pour la prochaine fois." Murmura Harry.

"J'y compte bien." Renifla le blond, prenant la tête pour s'éloigner du Hall.

Avançant aux côtés du blond, il se rejoua la scène qui venait de se jouer et fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait assez la culture des sorcières pour rester quelques temps parmi eux, mais la partie de la conversation à laquelle il était arrivé le laissait confus. Jetant un regard au blond, il tordit ses lèvres. « Dis-moi, Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, un Mangemort ? » Demanda Harry avec désinvolture, continuant de flâner en avant bien que le blond se soit arrêter brutalement à ses mots. Le brun haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, un éclat de compréhension le frappant alors qu'il fixa les orbes bleues horrifiées fixées sur lui. S'immobilisant, il pivota lentement sur ses talons et croisa les bras, sa main épousant la forme de son bracelet d'argent. Les amulettes glissèrent entre ses doigts, le métal était froid et apaisant. Quand le chien de chasse d'argent vint reposer entre son pouce et son index, il s'immobilisa.

« Pardon ? » Siffla Draco entre ses dents, parcourant le Hall du regard. Quand le démon aux cheveux de jais lui répéta calmement la question, le blond le fixa avant de commencer à lentement secouer la tête. « Qui es-tu ? »

* * *

Donc, un petit commentaire… ?


	5. Le Baume de Dresden

**HARBINGER : Le Baume de Dresden**

_Disclaimer : _Comme toujours et bien malheureusement, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire de cette fanfiction non plus. Elle appartient à Copper Vixen, je ne suis que la traductrice.

_Note de la Traductrice : _Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, que votre rentrée c'est bien passé. J'ai essayé de traduire un peu plus vite cette fois, et je profite d'une journée sans train ( Et donc pas de lycée :D ) pour terminer ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Harry considéra la question pensivement, penchant sa tête sur le côté et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Qui était-il ? Une question à laquelle on pouvait répondre vraiment très simplement, bien que sa réponse aurait fait courir le blond pour le reste de sa vie. Il était Harold James Potter, un extraordinaire démon Retriever. Il n'y avait pas un démon en Enfer qui pouvait se montrer plus habile que lui, ou sur Terre dans le cas présent. Ses capacités étaient légendaires, son doigté jamais rivalisé. Et il ne comptait certainement pas perdre sa réputation convoitée face à un mâle humain. Souriant légèrement, il secoua la tête et repris son avancée, laissant le sorcier aux yeux écarquillés le suivre de son regard.

Son arrivée dans la Grande Salle entraîna le silence sur les élèves qui y étaient rassemblés, tournant leurs têtes et fermant leurs bouches. S'arrêtant au pas de la porte il haussa son menton et scruta la foule. Sorcières et sorciers le regardèrent ébahis, des expressions effrayées apparaissant sur de nombreux visages alors qu'ils remarquaient sa nouvelle tenue. L'uniforme vert et argent qu'il arborait entraina une vague de chuchotements terrifiés. Le mot Mangemort fut sifflé fortement par quelques braves âmes, le mot ricochant dans la vaste pièce. Déplaçant sur regard sur la table des professeurs, le démon aux cheveux de jais rencontra des orbes bleus pensives et haussa un sourcil.

Dumbledore se leva lentement, ses bras maintenus en l'air tandis que le faible sifflement prenait du volume. Fronçant les sourcils lorsque la population étudiante ne devint pas silencieuse, il tira sa baguette et la plaça contre sa gorge. « Silence. » le mot fut prononcé faiblement, seul le charme d'amplification lui permit de se faire entendre par tous dans la Grande Salle. Des têtes se tournèrent au ton sévère dans la vieille voie du sorcier, les yeux s'écarquillant à la vue du Directeur attendant patiemment leur attention. Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, Albus fit signe à Harry d'avancer. « Je voudrais vous présenter à tous Harry. Harry est un élève transféré qui va rester avec nous à Poudlard pour une courte période avant de déménager à Durmstrang. »

Harry leva l'une de ses mains et fit un petit geste, ses yeux attentifs demeurant sur le Directeur. Il bougea inconfortablement sous les yeux de l'école entière, sa main gauche se serrant en poing le long de son flanc. Décidant de faire marquer l'instant, il étira son aura vers l'extérieur. Sa respiration ralentit tandis que sa vision changeait pour s'accommoder à son aura étendue, ses pupilles se rétractant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait rien de plus que des éclats noirs dans une mer de verdure. Des lueurs rouges, bleues, dorées et vertes flamboyèrent sous le toucher de sa magie, étincelant et dansant autour des élèves nerveux. Une partie des lueurs brillantes étaient entachées par des striures noires colériques les lignes noires tranchant sur la magie apparemment saine. Une bouffée d'air glissa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il tourna la tête et scanna la table où les Serpentards étaient assis dans un silence réservé. De la magie démoniaque bouillonnait autour d'eux, englobant complètement la longue table dans un nuage noire.

« J'aimerais que vous rendiez son séjour chez nous aussi agréable que possible. Surtout n'hésitez pas à répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait avoir. » Dirigea Dumbledore calmement. Le vieux sorcier parcouru de son regard fatigué les quatre maisons, cherchant des signes de compétition ou de rébellion. Comme tous les élèves restèrent silencieux, il hocha la tête et replaça son regard sur Harry. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'arrière de la tête du jeune démon. «Merci à tous, profitez de votre petit déjeuné. »

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, le Retriever aux cheveux de jais se trouva à fixer de grands yeux bleus. Le léger haussement de sourcil le fit courber la tête en remerciement avant de se tourner et glisser vers la table des Serpentards. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et il fit tomber son regard, se concentrant sur la pierre usée sous ses pieds. Sans rien dire, il s'assit a côté de Blaise, ignorant le halètement effarouché émis par la jeune sorcière blonde juchée à sa droite.

Retroussant son nez devant les odeurs dérivant des plats et des assiettes empilés sur la table, il attrapa une théière fumante et crocheta un doigt dans l'anse d'une tasse propre. Ses orbes émeraude glissèrent sur les occupants de la table, relevant quelques visages familiers tandis qu'il se servait gracieusement une tasse de thé.

Le déplacement soudain de l'air au-dessus de sa tête le fit brusquement relever son menton, ses lèvres se retroussant en un grognement silencieux. Sa main droite s'éleva pour frapper le volatile voltigeant, ses doigts se figeant au milieu de son mouvement lorsque quelqu'un laissa échapper un cri de protestation. Plongeant les ongles de sa main gauche dans le bord de la table, il rabaissa son autre main braqua un regard suspicieux sur l'oiseau. Il se tendit alors que la chouette effraie atterrit sur le bois abimé, le faible battement des ailes troublant la surface de son thé. Lui jetant un regard offensé, l'oiseau lui offrit une de ses pattes griffues.

« C'est ton emploi du temps. » Dit Blaise calmement, haussant un sourcil à l'étrange comportement de l'autre sorcier. Secouant la tête, il posa sa fourchette et tendit la main vers la chouette, décrochant rapidement le rouleau de parchemin de sa patte. Dès que l'oiseau fut libéré de sa charge, il hulula méchamment et se lança dans les airs, rejoignant les dizaines d'autres messagers à plumes flottant au-dessus des tables bondées.

Plissant des yeux sur le sorcier ricanant, Harry arracha le bout de papier des doigts courts et retroussa une lèvre sur un grondement silencieux. Avant que quiconque ait le temps de remarquer son comportement étrange, et il se retourna et prit sa tasse. Il déroula le parchemin d'un mouvement de poignet, l'allongeant sur la table et l'y clouant avec le bout de ses doigts. Tandis que ses yeux dérivaient sur l'emploi du temps précautionneusement rédigé, il reposa sa tasse et tendit le bras pour prendre le petit pichet de lait qui était au centre de la table. Sa main s'immobilisa au-dessus du liquide clair alors que la voix sévère du Professeur Snape brisa le bas murmure des élèves.

« Tu es dans la même classe que nous, » Observa bruyamment Blaise, poussant au loin son assiette sale et s'avançant de façon à mieux voir l'emploi du temps reposant sur la table. Le sorcier à la peau olive lança au blond perché en face de lui un regard complice, fronçant les sourcils lorsque Draco se renfrogna simplement et secoua la tête, manifestement pas d'humeur pour les jeux d'esprit de l'autre sorcier.

Faisant un bruit peu engageant et ignorant le silence qui avait pris place entre les deux autres, Harry fixa son regard sur le sorcier aux cheveux graisseux et se lécha les lèvres. Un sourire féroce tordit ses traits alors que le Professeur lui lançait un regard d'avertissement, ses doigts teintés du liquide chaud de sa tasse et des herbes reposant sur ses couverts dorés. Poussant un petit rire grondant, le démon aux cheveux de jais frotta son avant-bras avec un air moqueur. La légère convulsion de la mâchoire grinçante du Professeur Snape le fit hocher la tête et il leva sa tasse pour lui lancer un salut vaniteux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? » Siffla l'un des sorciers assis en face de lui, la suspicion colorant ses mots.

« Théodore, sois gentil. » Gronda Blaise, faisant taire le sorcier d'un gracieux mouvement de poignet. Il haussa un sourcil parfaitement sculpté lorsque Nott montra ses dents dans un éclat de colère, faisant glisser sa baguette de sa manche et la posant calmement devant lui sur la table. Le mouvement subtil attira tous les regards de la longue table sur eux, stoppant les Serpentards dans la mastication de leur petit déjeuner dans l'attente du dénouement de la situation. Une sonnerie commença à retentir dans le château, faisant se relever les sorciers figés et briser leur contact visuel. Le son bruyant vida les quatre tables et fit trottiner les élèves vers les deux grandes portes de bois en emportant pour certains des livres, des sacs, et de la nourriture à moitié mangée.

Blaise et Draco se levèrent gracieusement, leur mouvement entrainant Harry sur ses pieds comme si les trois étaient connectés par des fils invisibles. Indiquant au garçon aux cheveux de jais de les suivre, la paire flâna tranquillement dans l'allée entre deux des tables, ricanant et écartant des élèves plus jeunes de leur chemin alors qu'ils passaient. Dans leur sillage, Harry suivait silencieusement, sa cape et sa robe noire flottant autour de son corps. Le Retriever fut légèrement surpris quand il fut mené dans les profondeurs des donjons et guidé dans une pièce humide qui empestait les ingrédients de potion et le bois brulé.

Il braqua son regard sur les élèves assis nerveusement à l'opposé de la salle, leurs cravates dorées et rouges les désignant comme des gryffondors. Prenant la place juste derrière Draco, il se tourna afin de voir la porte. Sa mâchoire se serra lorsque les trois élèves qui les avaient attaqué dans le couloir, lui et Draco il y a moins d'une heure, arrivèrent en courant par cette porte, des livres serrés fermement contre leur poitrine. Les coups d'œil qu'ils lui lancèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent lui mirent l'eau à la bouche : ils avaient peur de lui, et cela l'excitait. Glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres et savourant leur terreur qu'il y sentait, il regarda le trio prendre leurs sièges et s'y installer.

« Sortez vos livres, rangez vos baguettes. » Aboya Snape, apparaissant par l'unique porte à l'arrière de la salle en l'ouvrant violemment. Il avança avec un air arrogant vers le tableau poussiéreux. L'extrémité de sa robe tourbillonna derrière lui, glissant contre les pieds des bureaux. Quand il atteint le devant de la sombre pièce, il se retourna brusquement et parcouru des yeux le groupe silencieux, sa mâchoire se serrant sensiblement alors que son regard se posait sur Harry. Sa baguette apparue dans sa main d'un geste aiguisé du poignet. Son mouvement fit se tendre le jeune aux cheveux de jais, et tous les élèves laissèrent échapper un halètement. « Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer le Baume de Dresden. Est-ce qu'on l'un de vous, imbéciles simples d'esprit, sais ce que c'est ? »

Se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise, Harry écarquilla ses yeux émeraude. En un éclair, les orbes étincelantes se rétrécirent. Il connaissait le Baume de Dresden, il le connaissait même très bien. Ses ongles rayèrent le dessus de la table sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, taillant le bois sombre sans effort. Inspirant profondément, il grinça des dents et s'étouffa, résistant à grand peine au besoin d'enfouir son nez dans la grande manche de sa robe. Une main levée du coté éloigné de la salle entraina des ricanements et des reniflements désagréable de la part des Serpentards, les bruits coupés par la main levée de Snape.

« Granger, étant donné que personne d'autre ne semble avoir lu son livre en avance, pourquoi n'éclaireriez-vous pas vos camarades ? » Ronronna le Professeur de Potion, rôdant le long des murs de la salle. Roulant des yeux lorsque la Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à se lancer dans un discours long et interminable, le sorcier aux cheveux gras s'assis sur un coin de son bureau encombré et fixa des yeux le jeune aux cheveux de jais.

L'esprit d'Harry s'emballa tandis qu'il tournait les yeux vers la sorcière aux cheveux hirsutes. Comment l'homme était-il parvenu à assembler les pièces du puzzle si rapidement ? Il était certain qu'il n'avait rien fait qu'il aurait pu le trahir sauf, eh bien, le coup de langue et les menaces. Sa langue s'agita dans sa bouche, testant distraitement les pointes de ses dents les plus aiguisées. Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence ?

« Le Baume de Dresden a été inventé par Lindin Dresden en 1579. Dresden a créé le Baume afin de parer les démons qui cherchaient à posséder les sorcières et les sorciers. Son utilité et son pouvoir n'ont jamais été testées, faute de… cobayes. Les ingrédients utilisés pour faire le Baume de Dresden ont été choisis selon leur utilité pour repousser les démons. Le fer liquide, le sel, le houx et la cendre était quatre des éléments les plus puissants. Tous les articles dans la littérature d'aujourd'hui suggèreront que Dresden, faute d'une meilleure expression, déraillait complètement. Peu de preuves montrent que les démons sont réels et non pas le fruit d'un mythe. » Finit Hermione Granger fièrement, se rasseyant calmement dans sa chaise et croisant ses bras. Souriant d'un air satisfait à la réponse de leur camarade de maison, les Gryffondors échangèrent des grandes tapes et des sourires triomphants.

Harry laissé échapper une grande expiration, ses yeux retournant sur le sorcier renfrogné se tenant maintenant devant le tableau et brandissant une craie. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait devoir rester assis durant la préparation du Baume ses paumes fourmillèrent et la bile remonta dans sa gorge. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chaise et leva la main pour faire passer ses ongles longs dans ses cheveux hérissés. Déjà l'odeur maladive du Fer liquide faisait son chemin dans son système, transformant ses gracieux mouvements en une pâle imitation d'eux même.

Dresden n'avait pas été aussi fou que tout le monde le pensait. En vérité, le sorcier était un génie et il était vu comme tel par la plupart des individus démoniaques. Ses divagations et ses écrits étaient basés sur une brève période passée avec quatre démons de classe inférieure suite à une apparition accidentelle, mais le monde sorcier n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Après son retour au monde mortel, le sorcier avait créé une formule dont il était certain qu'elle renverrait la plupart des démons auprès de leur maître. Les démons de la basse classe impliqués dans cet incident passeront le reste de leur éternité en tant que décoration dans la salle du trône d'Hadès.

Une voix flutée coupa sa concentration, rapportant son attention sur la sorcière secouant actuellement une main au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne put s'en empêcher mais apprécia le regard noir de Snape lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, arrêtant d'écrire sur le tableau, la colère de s'être fait interrompre clairement évidente. La sorcière n'avait-elle pas déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire ?

« Pourquoi préparons-nous une potion qui est… relativement inutile et considérée comme telle par le Ministère de la Magie ? Le Baume de Dresden n'a aucune utilisation et il y a des dizaines d'autres potions que nous pourrions préparer qui ont une plus grande nature éducative. » Demanda Hermione, sa question provoquant des gémissements d'horreur et d'incrédulité qui se déversèrent de la bouche de ses amis.

« Voyant que vos camarades de maisons ont échoués à préparer même la plus facile des potions, Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'essayer quelque chose… plus simple. » Gronda le Maître des Potions, lâchant la craie sur son bureau et s'éloignant du tableau. « Vous allez travailler avec les paires habituelles. Weasley, étant donné que Thomas n'a toujours pas fait apparition, vous allez travailler avec le dernier membre arrivé dans ma Maison. »

« Mais Professeur-»

« Et ne contestez pas mon autorité, Mademoiselle Granger. » Gronda Snape. Le sorcier aux cheveux gras jeta à Harry un sourire victorieux, croisant ses doigts et regardant les élèves se lever calmement et commencer à s'organiser. Son triomphe fut de courte durée lorsque l'homme aux cheveux de jais lui envoya un grand sourire, révélant des dents plus pointues que la normale.

Se lever souplement était hors de question, l'odeur de Fer Liquide faisant apparaître le plus simple de ses gestes comme celui d'un ivrogne. Aspirant de l'air entre ses dents, Harry plaça une main sur le dessus de son bureau et se mit lentement sur ses pieds. Il tangua légèrement avant de bloquer ses genoux et d'aller dans la direction du roux aux yeux écarquillés. Son aura crépitait dangereusement autour de lui, se battant désespérément pour éliminer toutes les traces de la drogue qui empoisonnait lentement tout son système sanguin. Les Retrievers étaient construits pour résister au plus puissant des démons et aux jours les plus froids, exposez les cependant au Fer Liquide et ils réagiraient comme un mortel ayant une réaction allergique. Inversement à un humain, il n'aura pas besoin d'un traitement. Quelques minutes après quitté la zone infestée, le poison se dissiperait et quitterait son système.

« Je vais prendre les ingrédients. » Marmonna le roux, fuyant la présence d'Harry avant que le démon aux cheveux noirs n'ait le temps de s'asseoir.

Harry profita de l'absence du roux pour choisir le tabouret qui semblait le plus sûr, s'abaissant précautionneusement sur l'objet à quatre pieds. Il jeta un regard au chaudron cabossé qui était posé sur la table devant lui, regardant les creux et taches de rouilles qui parsemait le métal. Secouant la tête, il leva son regard vers l'avant de la salle et rencontra les yeux du Professeur Snape fixés sur lui fermement. Le sorcier se raidit sous son regard, ses épaules se tendant et ses mains se fermant en poings serrés. Ce fut le regard attentif sur le visage du sorcier que le fit lentement se relaxer, ses muscles se relâchant et ses ongles se décrochèrent du bois dur. Il ne savait pas. Le Maître de Potion ne faisait que tester une théorie, essayant de comprendre si l'étalage de puissance d'Harry qui avait eu lieu plus tôt avait une explication.

Souriant avec suffisance, Harry ralentit les battements de son cœur et la prise d'air de ses poumons. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le Fer Liquide d'empoisonner son système mais il pouvait ralentir ses effets. De la verrerie tinta fortement à son coté, l'obligeant à lâcher du regard le sorcier aux cheveux gras. Un flacon était sorti de la pile de plantes que le roux avait ramenées et était tombé au centre de la table, faisant tranquillement son chemin vers les doigts recroquevillés du Retriever. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un blanc argenté, scintillant tendît que le flacon tanguait doucement.

« Où est ton livre ? » Demanda Ron, s'affalant sur le tabouret à côté du Serpentard aux cheveux de jais. Il pâlit sous les orbes étincelantes, avalant sa salive et tirant brusquement son propre texte de son sac taché. Le posant bruyamment sur la table, il l'ouvrit rapidement et trouva la bonne page, faisant semblant de lire studieusement les instructions pour ignorer l'autre sorcier.

Haussant les épaules devant l'attitude de l'autre élève, Harry croisa les bras sur le bureau devant lui et observa les élèves qui travaillaient silencieusement. Certaines paires avaient déjà commencé la préparation tandis que d'autres se fixait dans les yeux avec un air de mépris. Il pouvait déjà voir le fonctionnement de la classe et de l'école : les Serpentards haïssaient les Gryffondors et vice versa. Rêvassant sur cette nouvelle information, il se redressa brusquement et se retourna lorsqu'un cri de terreur et un bruit de verre brisé brisa le silence de la pièce.

« Londubat, espèce d'imbécile incompétent ! » Cria Draco d'un ton perçant, s'éloignant du bureau et tombant en arrière. Une épaisse fumée noire commença à sortir du chaudron, tourbillonnant dangereusement au-dessus de la table. Ses yeux pâles s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui allait arriver, le blond leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux.

Harry se jeta en avant et parcouru la courte distance, ses pupilles se dilatant alors que l'odeur forte du Fer Liquide le transperçait. Son bras se glissa autour de la taille du sorcier blond, stoppant sa chute et le dérobant à l'explosion immédiate. Se crispant en attente de la douche mortelle, le Retriever tressaillît et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Avec un grondement résonnant, le chaudron explosa, son contenu éclaboussant les visages effrayés des élèves.

« 10 Points retiré à Gryffondor ! » Aboya Snape, agitant la main et chassant la brume épaisse qui planait dans la pièce. Son nez était pincé de dégout, la main tenant sa baguette tremblant de colère. Balayant la pièce d'un regard furieux, il marcha rapidement là où Draco et Londubat avait travaillé et se figea. Reposant inconscient sur le corps immobile de son filleul se trouvait Harry. « Quitter la salle immédiatement, je veux 25 centimètres de parchemin sur le Baume de Dresden demain sur mon bureau avant que les cours ne commencent. Weasley, Granger, accompagnez Londubat à l'infirmerie et informez Pomfresh qu'un autre élève arriva sous peu. » Secouant la tête de dégout, il se pencha et posa une main froide sur la nuque du jeune sorcier. Il recula lentement à la vue de petites marques de brûlures, ses yeux s'écarquillant sur les minces filets de fumées s'échappant des blessures.

« Professeur ? » Interrogea Draco de sa place sous le plus grand sorcier. Il poussa le corps mou du sorcier aux cheveux de jais, tentant de se libérer du poids mort. Soupirant de soulagement lorsque son parrain ôta Harry de sur lui, il se tortilla pour se libérer et se mit debout en tremblant. Les deux sorciers regardèrent vers la forme immobile du nouvel élève, les yeux se rétrécissant en réfléchissant. Finalement, Draco releva le regard et rencontra les yeux noirs de Severus Snape. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, non ? »

Hochant la tête lentement, Snape agita la main et recula de quelques pas tandis que le corps d'Harry flottait parfaitement dans les airs. Lançant un rapide coup d'œil au visage relâché du sorcier, il quitta la pièce, le corps flottant du jeune homme le suivant de près.


End file.
